


Have I lost my mind

by Knight_of_darkness



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Heretic!Josie, Hosie, Malivore - Freeform, Mikaelson Family - Freeform, Post-Season/Series Finale, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Protective Josie Saltzman, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, or for Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_darkness/pseuds/Knight_of_darkness
Summary: “Who are you?“ Josie forced herself to push the stranger away, overwhelmed at the situation.Watching the girl’s expression fall, tears shimmering in her eyes. Making them impossibly more blue. Swallowing at how fragile the girl looked. Chin trembling, eyes puffy and red, curled into herself. Making her seem so much smaller.“My name is Hope.“ Hope whispered, closing her eyes and raking with her fingers thru her disheveled hair.Or,Josie has to question her sanity as she keeps seeing a strange girl in her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Ow.“_

_“Are you okay? I mean, what do I do?“ Josie asked, crouching on the ground._

_“Help me pull it out!“_

_“What?“ She looked at the tool piercing the foot in front of her._

_“I can heal myself. Pull it out!“_

_Josie inhaled reaching for the stick. Her hands shaking. Grasping it tight and with a forceful pull she ripped it out._

_Falling on her ass, hearing the sharp intake and another ow. Josie stared in disbelief at the stick in her hands._

_“You poked yourself.“ She heard the amusement in her own tone._

_There was a pause before Josie broke into laughter joined by another._

_“Shut up.“ The voice smooth like velvet with a playful tilt._

The sun was blinding her thus Josie could only make out a mane of red hair. A female figure and the hand offered to her was pale like white marble. With little thought she took it. Feeling the strength in the grip as the person lifted her to her feet. The warmth of the touch.

Josie’s eyes blinked open, focusing tiredly at the ceiling.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and trying to ignore the weird feeling settling in her gut. Shooting a glance at the alarm clock and not surprised it was once more way too early. Sitting up silent, considerate of Lizzie who peacefully snored.

Josie wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again so she put on some clothes and sneaked out of her room. Putting her hair into a ponytail while she walked down the quiet hallways.

Outside the first few sunrays shone upon her face, making the chilly morning air bearable. Trudging along the path to the sea and hearing from afar the rhythmic thuds. Spying her father as she drew closer, punching a dummy on the little platform next to the water.

“Morning.“

“Morning sweetheart.“ Her father wiped sweat from his face with his arm. “Awake early again.“ He looked concerned.

“Felt a bit restless.“ Josie answered like all the times before.

Waving off his concern and stretching herself. Hoping sparring with her dad would silence the noise in her head. Make her forget about these bizzare dreams.

Her focus should lie with her studies, the new offensive magic classes.

Or on the rising tension between the three fractions. Even fights had broken out between witches and vampires. As the representive for the witches it was her duty to prevent anymore fights.

Instead, her brain focused on her dreams. Itching and buzzing yet the answer seemed out of reach, driving her insane.

Attempting to punch her father was a welcomed stress relief. Josie smiled at him as he threw her a bo staff.

“Ready?“ Her father faced her a little smile curling at the corner of his lips.

Josie copied his defensive stance, fading out everything else. Exhaling and blocking the first swing her father took at her.

Evading it and sending her own at his open side. Her eyes darting over him, observing every twitch in his body for his next move.

He went for her left side and her staff rose to meet his. Seeing the twitch in his arms, she ducked under his feigned attack and was out of reach, his blow meeting air.

“Good.“ They grinned at each other before he leaped at her, forcing her to step back.

Moaning she rubbed her hair dry stepping along the no longer quiet halls. Students awakening and preparing for the day.

She flinched as her ribs smarted at the move, her father getting a hard hit in, a moment of distraction costing her.

Josie didn’t feel too bad about the mistake, still proud of how she had outwitted her father. Winning for the first time.

It was worth the ache in her muscles. Especially the look he gave her when he realized he lost. Surprised at finding himself weaponless on his back.

Chuckling she shook her head, opening the door. Confused as she wasn’t greeting by her sister. Or their homely room, instead standing in a cold empty one.

The standard furniture dusty and everything cleared.

Josie blinked. She had walked these halls for years, she could find their room blind and yet she was once more here.

One day Josie had walked into this room. Vacant and yet she had settled down on the bed. Pulling out her homework and spreading it on the bed if she had done it a hundred times.

Working for hours, her restlessness receding to a dull thumping under her skin.

A weird feeling tugged at her heart as her eyes roamed over the empty shelf, empty desk and an empty bed.

Nothing had changed since the last time Josie had found herself here. The air still stale with a hint of something sweet lingering.

Josie wondered why she was coming here. Was her mind seeking a quiet place away from all her problems?

From Lizzie and the pressure on their bond, the whole merge unspoken but on both of their minds. To what happened with Penelope and the confessions she had made.

Josie rolled her eyes, slipping out of the room and sealing it shut with magic.

“Where were you?“ Lizzie was in her face as she stepped into their room.

“Showering?“ The duh behind it was silent but clearly communicated.

Lizzie’s narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips.

“Class starts in five minutes.“ Lizzie huffed, taking her stuff and slamming the door on her way out.

Josie ignored it, collecting her notes for class. Reaching for the necklace on her dresser and slipping it on.

Inhaling at the cold the pendant gave as it rested over her heart. Sending shivers down her spine.

Everything in order she headed after Lizzie, ready for another day.

* * *

_“Josie help me.“ Josie could see nothing. Everything pitch-black._

_“How?“_

_“Just repeat after me.“ Josie scrambled into the voices direction. Clasping the hand offered to her._

_Power spreading inside her, buzzing in her veins. Magic lapping at her like a gentle wave. Encompassing her like a warm blanket._

_“Josie?“ A tug at her hand and the world tilted._

Josie stumbled, faltering as her feet hit pavement.

Falling over and landing on her hands and knees hard, panting. Her knees throbbing. Blinking furiously, nausea rising in her throat.

“What the hell.“ Josie coughed, holding her stomach.

Dizzy as she straightened up, the darkness replaced by murky gray. Eyes roaming over her new surroundings.

Josie was in the middle of a town.

Yet it was silent, and no one seemed to live here, abandoned. Windows thrown in, shards and debris littering the floor. Dark, looking like a ghost town.

Her dreams were getting crazier.

Josie followed the road, taking in the shops. Confusion rising at the New Orleans Coffeeshop. Was this New Orleans?

Josie had been there once with her mother to help an acquaintance of hers. Only had it been livier and more colorful. This New Orleans was dull and gray and sent shivers down Josie’s spine.

Josie sighed, pinching herself and hoping to wake up. She had enough of this dream.

Growing irritated. Getting no sleep without these strange visions.

Kicking a stone lying around away. Flinching at the shattering sound. It hit a window, glass shards raining down, too loud in the stifling silence.

“Whatever you are I’m not really in the mood.“ A voice rung out.

Josie raised her hands, tensing and eyes darting around. Spell on her lips.

“I’m so sick of you creatures.“

Josie whirled around coming to face with a girl. Her heart speeding up at the glaring, electrifying blue eyes. The furrowed brows, the snarl on full pink lips.

The way she flipped her hair, red like smoldering flames over her shoulder.

It stupefied Josie, letting her hands sink. Surprised at the sudden appearance. The familiar hair, swearing it was the same color as in her visions.

“Josie?“ The voice soft, colored with disbelief.

The body language of the girl changed. Stance relaxing.

“You can’t be-“ The girl circled her and Josie’s gaze followed. “How are you here?“ The girl reached for her and Josie stumbled back.

“Who the hell are you?“ Josie blurted out.

The girl flinched as if struck, the light in her eyes dimming, making Josie want to apologize. To chase the expression of hurt away.

What the hell? Josie didn’t even know this girl.

“It’s really you.“ The girl breathed, childlike wonder contrasting with the pain in her voice.

Gaze flickering over Josie, taking her in.

“Josie.“ Her name fell from the stranger’s lips like a prayer.

Her mouth wrapping snug around the syllables and the fine hairs on Josie’s neck rose.

“Josie? Josie?“ Something tucked at her and Josie watched blue eyes widen.

“Wait, Josie-“ The girl lunged at her, fingertips brushing over Josie‘s hand. Sending a jolt thru her. “Please don’t-“

“Josie!“ Josie shot up in bed.

A hand on her shoulder keeping her down. “Josie.“

“Lizzie?“ Josie croaked her vision blurry and her whole form shaking.

“I’m here, you are alright.“ Lizzie leaned over her, blonde hair tickling Josie. “You were crying in your sleep.“

Soft fingers wiped her tears away and Josie leaned into the touch.

Her heart throbbing and mind confused. She felt so hurt, so relieved. Josie didn‘t understand what was going on.

“Scoot over.“ Lizzie commanded, slipping under the duvet beside Josie.

Wrapping an arm around Josie and pulling her close. Josie relaxed into the comforting gesture. Feeling the burning gaze from her twin.

“I’m fine.“ Josie assured her.

“Fine? Your heart is racing, you’re crying. I can feel your emotions which newsflash are all over the place.“ Lizzie shot back in disbelief.

Further proving her point when she rested her hand above Josie’s heart.

“I don’t remember, it must have been a nightmare.“ Josie averted her gaze, biting her tongue and hoping Lizzie wouldn’t notice the lie.

She didn’t seem to because she rested her head on Josie’s shoulder, pressing herself closer.

Josie exhaled, their hands interlocking and resting on her stomach.

The pendant pleasantly warm on her chest.

* * *

“Anything else we have to discuss?“

“Don’t think so.“

Josie sighed, rubbing her neck. Putting together the documents they had worked on for hours. Student complains or suggestions to improve the relations between the three species.

Things she would have to bring to her father’s attention. In most cases persuade him to change something. She stood with Kaleb following her.

“You okay girl?“

“I’m fine Kaleb.“ Josie emphasize it by squeezing his shoulder.

Working together on the honor council. Fighting side by side was a great bonding experience. She was glad to have Kaleb on her side. He turned out to be the perfect allie to stand up to her father and supported her in decisions.

She appreciated him especially with Jed once more alpha on the honor council. Making things harder while sharing none of the work. Always complaining how the school mistreated wolves.

Kaleb nodded after another searching glance, playfully bumping into her. “Then till tomorrow fellow council member.“

“Good Night Kaleb.“ She gave him a wave as they split, Josie heading for her room.

Avoiding the vacant room and slipping into theirs. Lizzie already asleep in her bed, blanket thrown off. Lizzie tossing and turning in her sleep.

Softly smiling she picked it up, placing it on Lizzie once more.

Tucking Lizzie in and afterwards put her notes down on the desk. Preparing herself for bed and sighing in relief as her back met the mattress, melting into it. Exhausted and nodding off within seconds.

_Darkness, the beat of her heart hammering in her ears._

_Her throat raw, her arms tingling, numb from attempting to claw her way out._

_Unable to move, unable to scream, unable to see. No fighting, no struggling helped._

_Earth clinging to her, assuring she couldn’t leave. Telling her she would die here._

_She must have backed out, the next thing she knew was the weight on her getting lighter._

_Someone grasping her hand. Being pulled out of her grave._

_“The talisman! It worked!“ Josie found it hard to concentrate._

_Panting, her lungs burning as she could finally breathe._

_“What’s it supposed to do?“ Josie sputtered, dirt clinging to her._

_“Make quiet things heard.“ Josie looked up into soft blue eyes, a weak smile._

_The same girl. Josie felt another tug, and the world spun around her._

Weightlessness before she hit the ground hard. The landing knocking the air out of her lungs and her vision swam.

Blinking, disorientated, still reeling from experiencing this moment again. Grayish sky above her, buildings coming into view. Sitting up to see New Orleans once more.

“Not again.“ Josie whispered shaking , her body numb.

Standing up and dusting off non-existent dirt. Sticking to her. She remembered having it under her fingernails. Scrubbing herself until her flesh was pink.

Lizzie covering her hand to stop her from drawing blood.

Yet here she was clean, not a speck of dirt.

“Josie?“ She closed her eyes hoping she would wake up. “Oh, my god.“

She had no time to react before the girl gathered her in a powerful hug. Strong arms wrapping around her midsection. Her ribs groaning under the pressure.

Her first reaction should have been to push the girl off. She would have but relieving her near death experience left her shaking and the hug was comforting. Not just for her but for the stranger too.

Josie could feel the girl trembling, borrowing herself in the curve of her neck. Wetness running down her skin.

The way she clung to Josie, nails digging into her back. Desperate.

Her hair tickling Josie’s nose and a hint of something familiar teased her nostrils. Something sweet-

“Who are you?“ Josie forced herself to push the stranger away, overwhelmed at the situation.

Watching the girl’s expression fall, tears shimmering in her eyes. Making them impossibly more blue.

Swallowing at how fragile the girl looked. Chin trembling, eyes puffy and red, curled into herself. Making her seem so much smaller.

"My name is Hope.“ Hope whispered, closing her eyes and raking with her fingers thru her disheveled hair.

Seeming to steel herself, shoulders tensing and the vulnerability leaving her gaze.

“How do you know my name?“ Josie noted Hope’s tattered clothing, the guarded look and how she seemed to be on alert.

Hope stayed silent and Josie scoffed, shaking her head. “Of course you know it, you are part of my imagination.“

“I‘m not part of your imagination, Josie. If anything, you are part of mine.“ Hope shot back, her eyes narrowing.

“My imagination is accusing me of being an imagination. Great, I am going crazy.“ Josie growled, throwing her hands in the air.

“Are you alright?“ Hope was beside her faster than she could blink, a line appearing between her brows as she reached for Josie.

“Keep your hands of me.“ Josie glared at Hope, who raised her hands placating.

“So we are at an impasse. I think you are an imagination and you think the same about me.“ Hope summarized, staring at Josie.

“How about I tell you something you couldn’t know and you tell me something I couldn’t know. So we can be sure our subconsciousness isn’t playing tricks on us.“

“You start.“ Josie accepted, but kept her distance.

Hope offered a few Latin words and only elaborated at Josie’s questioning gaze. “Astral Projection a spell invented by my grandmother. The first time I used it I was nine trying to see my father.“ Hope offered, a melancholic smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

“I was five the first time I used Incendia, which luckily failed.“ Josie blurted out mortified at this tip bid of information.

After all she had tried it on Lizzie.

Hope considered her, the corners of her mouth quirking up. “I can imagine that.“

Josie flushed, confused at how knowing Hope looked at her. “I never learned the spell for Astral Projection, so?“

They stared at each other, seizing each other up. A real person in her dream. Making Josie queasy. Her mind bringing up creatures and spells, latching on when the victim was asleep.

“I can’t believe it. You are really here.“ Hope’s shoulders slumped, a dazzling smile painted her lips, the corners of her eyes crinkling with it.

“Where are we?“ Josie deflected uncomfortable with Hope’s proximity.

“In a Prison World.“

Josie had her hands raised, a fireball forming in her palm as soon as the sentence left Hope’s lips.

“Okay, easy.“ Hope stepped back. “I’m not dangerous. Or at least not to you.“ Josie narrowed her eyes at Hope.

“I choose to be here or rather I was in a fight and ended up here.“ Hope offered, her hands shaking but her gaze sincere.

“I won’t help you out of here.“ Josie stated, extinguishing the fire. “I won’t be manipulated no matter what sob story you tell me or by how pretty you are.“

“You think I’m pretty?“ Hope gave her a lopsided grin, hands clasped behind her back.

Josie’s cheeks flushed. “What? That’s not-“ Josie sputtered, stopping at the delighted giggle it earned.

It turning into a full-blown laugh, Hope bending over holding her stomach, her eyes glittering like shooting stars.

“Yes, you are.“ Josie whispered transfixed meeting Hope’s intense gaze.

Observing the blush spreading over Hope’s cheeks. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and mouth opening for a response as Josie felt the world tilt.

“Not again-” Hope grasped her wrist. “Please don’t go.”

Josie’s heart ached, the desperate edge in Hope’s voice cutting.

Making her want to stay but she had no say, blinking her eyes open and seeing her own room. Feeling the dampness on her cheeks.

Josie sat up, pulling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

What was happening to her?

* * *

After another morning meeting with her father, Josie went to the library instead of her classes. Burning curiosity and confusion leaving her restless.

She needed to know what happened last night. A spell? A curse? A new monster attacking?

Josie picked out every book having to do with dream magic and what she could find on prison worlds.

Over the latter she found only one book. Describing how prison worlds were alternate planes of existence. Time not passing and while you could die in those you would wake up again. Someone had created them for the greatest of evils when death wasn’t punishment enough.

New information for Josie was that the Gemini Coven had created the prison worlds.

And if the Gemini coven had made them, was that the reason Josie had been in her dream there? But why now?

Why her when Lizzie was also part of the Gemini Coven? Greatest of evils. Josie shivered. What could the fragile-looking girl, holding her so tightly have done?

There had been a spark, a certain darkness around Hope the first time they had met.

Josie searched for other reasons, dream magic the most possible answer. Most books she found were folktales and myths like Morpheus in Greek mythology or the night hag in folklore.

It took Josie the whole day to get through these books and find something that could help her.

A simple ritual which she performed on Lizzie’s and her room. First burning sage to smoke out all bad energy and evil spirits hanging around. Afterwards casting a protection spell over their room to keep outside influences out.

Hoping it would be the end to the weird visions and seeing Hope in her dreams.

* * *

“God this is becoming a pattern.” Josie grumbled at waking up once more on hard pavement, grasping the bridge of her nose.

No outside influence then. Josie sat up finding Hope waiting, with a shy smile on her lips.

“Would it be so awful to see me every night?“ Hope tilted her head, teasing even if a genuine question laced her voice.

Hope broke eye contact with Josie as she took a moment to respond.

Josie didn’t know why, after all Hope was a stranger yet she didn’t wish to hurt her. Noticing the hopeful spark in blue eyes and not wishing to smother it.

“Seeing you? No, but waking up in a bizzare prison world. Definitely.“ Josie stood noticing she was wearing her pajamas.

She flushed, heat spreading at seeing the unicorn pattern.

“Cute.“ Hope followed her gaze, mouth curving into a smile.

“Shut up, I was not aware I would have company in my dreams.“ Josie shoved Hope as she walked past her.

Hearing a stifled snort and a ‘hey’ for the shove. Hope retaliating by hip checking her as she caught up with her.

“Where are you going?“ Hope asked after a while of silent walking.

Eyes roaming over her surroundings vigilant.

“Exploring this place if I’m to spent the rest of my night’s here.“ Josie took a turn, fascinated at how detailed this version of New Orleans was.

The architect of this prison world must have seen it more than once. She told the same to Hope who came to stand. Not looking at Josie and fidgeting with her hands.

“That was me.“ She frowned, lips pursed and continuing at Josie’s questioning look.

“When I came here, there was nothing but darkness. Pure darkness. I sat here so long unable to see even my own hands. Day in day out alone with my thoughts.“ Hope stopped, her eyes closing.

“I am so sorry you had to go through that.“ Josie remembered the darkness, being buried alive, suffocating.

The silence pressing down on her just as heavy as the dirt. It was easy to ignore what Hope might have done, reaching for her hand.

Squeezing gently as it trembled in her grip and brushing with her thumb over Hope‘s knuckles.

Seeing Hope glance down, exhaling and squeezing back.

“One day it was too much, I couldn’t endure it anymore and got so, so furious and my magic reacted. When I woke up, it had drained my magic, and I was here in a replica of my childhood home.“

“It’s a beautiful town.“ Josie nudged the conversation into another direction.

Mind running wild. A prison created by its own prisoner? If only the Gemini Coven could create a prison world what was this?

“It really is. My father loved to paint it. The tourist, the magnificent architecture, the locals. It was the only place my family ever felt at home.“ Hope trailed with her fingers over one building, a small smile adorning her lips.

Josie’s heart clenched, the grief hanging around Hope bearing down at her, visible like a heavy cloak.

“I was only once.“ Josie pressed her side against Hope’s, feeling her higher body heat. “Maybe you could show me around?“ Josie glanced at Hope.

Seeing the thin smile turning into a beam and the excited glimmer in her eyes.

Josie grinned as Hope eagerly lead her by their still entwined hands.

Enjoying her wild gesticulating. The easy, carefree way she rambled on about the history of some buildings. Raved about the delicious foods of different vendors.

Could evil be hidden behind so a genuine, cheerful mask?

Josie didn’t know. The longer she stayed, listening to Hope, the less she believed it and in the end spending her nights here with Hope didn’t sound terrible anymore.

* * *

Finals were coming up and Josie was beyond stressed. Running from one problem to another. 

Younger students who needed help to understand a certain problem? Somehow Josie ended up spending her afternoon explaining it to them.

Student complains and a fight Kaleb and her broke up before someone could notify a teacher? Josie and Kaleb sat for hours together with them trying to find a solution and a way to prevent another fight.

Her father frazzled and drowning in paperwork? Josie sat with him the whole night, sorting them in importance and finishing what she could.

Lizzie freaking out about their finals, thinking she would fail? Josie sat down with her holding her, waiting for her to calm down. Afterwards making tea and quizzing her till Lizzie felt prepared.

At last sneaking after curfew into the library to dig into her own subjects and learn for them. Her eyes dropping, head throbbing and drinking coffee like it was water to stay awake. Shaking and walking on unsteady legs out of the library. Greeted by the first sunrays peeking over the horizon on her way to her father.

Getting her ass handed.

Rinse and repeat.

* * *

“Josie?“ Josie blinked her eyes open, groaning as she saw auburn locks and blue eyes staring down at her.

“Five more minutes.“ Josie turned onto her side, not even caring about the hard ground.

“Now I know why I haven’t seen you the last few days.“ Hope mumbled but Josie heard her opening her eyes and peering up at her.

Noticing the rigid way Hope stood, arms wrapped around herself.

Hope was all alone here. Josie her only human contact and then she hadn’t showed up too occupied with school. That after Hope had told her how horrible the silence, the loneliness was.

“I’m sorry, I’m swamped with work.“ Josie ruefully stood, rubbing her eyes sluggishly.

“Why? Have there been attacks?“ Hope grasped her shoulders.

Gaze darting up and down on Josie, eyebrows furrowed together.

“No, no just finals started, and a lot is going on.“ Josie laid her hand on top of Hope’s giving her a reassuring smile.

“Oh. It’s May already?“ Hope whispered, a faraway look in her eyes.

“How long have you been here?“

“End of march I think? I’m not sure anymore.“ Hope shook her head, taking Josie’s hand.

“I have to show you something.“ Hope offered, leading Josie down the road.

Josie let her, wanting the grimace of pain to vanish from Hope’s face. Rationally she was aware how dangerous Hope could be.

But spending time with her, getting to know her made it hard to imagine Hope being evil. Josie was not aiding her to escape, only offering her company.

“And?“ Hope inquired, both arms stretched out and twirling around her axis.

Josie studied the large house, the brick walls, the inner courtyard. The giant M carved into stone above a dragon. Looking like a coat of arms.

“It’s the symbol of my family.“ Hope followed her gaze, then met Josie’s, pausing.

“The M stands for Mikaelson.“ Josie froze, remembering the chapter in her father’s book.

The Great Evil Niklaus Mikaelson.

Or her mothers lectures about how to act around bullies. Muttering and cursing Rebekah Mikaelson for what she did over twenty years ago. Telling them to rise above bullies like she did.

Hope Mikaelson.

This would be a reason for her imprisonment. If all the stories of carnage and spilled blood at the hands of the Mikaelson family were to be believed.

Yet Hope had answered her question. If she wanted to manipulate Josie telling her she was part of a notorious evil family would be foolish.

Josie couldn’t connect evil with the girl in front of her. Wringing her hands and nibbling on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

“I’m sorry for your loss.“ Josie offered, watching the tension bleed from Hope.

“Nobody ever said that after his death.“ Hope’s lower lip trembled and Josie approached her, pulling her into a side hug.

“He was a terrible person. The monster in many people’s life stories. For me he was such a long time a white knight, protecting me, calling me a princess. Loving and quick to smile.“ Hope wiped away her tears.

“He showed me how to make paint out of plants and fruits. Told me bedtime stories about kings and princesses.“

“He sounds like a great father.“

“He was.“ Hope blinked her tears away. “I still miss him.“

“What’s with the rest of your family?“ Josie inquired softly, freezing as Hope rested her head on top of her shoulder.

“My mother died a few weeks before my father and my uncle choose to die with him. My aunt Freya has a wife and a little baby boy and my aunt Rebekah is with her fiance in Paris. My uncle Kol is living his best life with his wife on the coast.“

“You don’t see them often?“ Josie asked, not missing the sadness flickering over Hope’s face.

“No, they all have their own lives.“ Hope peered up at the sigil. “And I’m old enough to not spent my vacations with them.“ Hope added, jaw clenched.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t miss them.“ Hope winced not looking at her.

“My mother is often away on recruiting missions.“ Josie grimaced.

“Missing our birthday and last christmas. We still had Dad, but school kept him busy. So my sister and I spent christmas alone in our room.“ Josie gave Hope a smile and a soft nudge. “It’s alright wanting to see them more often.“

“Perhaps.“ Hope bit her lip. “Want to see my room?“

Josie nodded letting Hope give her a tour of the place, stooping as they reached Hope’s room on the second story.

It was vacant except for the furniture. A bed, a desk and an empty shelf.

Josie felt uneasy imagining Hope here.

Sleeping on the bed without a pillow or a duvet, with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling, left alone in utter silence.

“Home sweet home.“ Not even Hope’s light remark or her thin smile could brighten up her circumstances.

Even if Hope had done something, which for Josie was becoming harder to believe, no one deserved this.

When she saw the scratched in marks in the wall her insides knotted up.

Too many marks. Too many day’s spent here and Hope couldn’t even know how many it where in reality.

Watching in the corner of her eye how Hope climbed out of the window interupted her thoughts.

“What are you doing?“ Josie followed her, scared Hope would hurt herself.

“Showing you my favorite place.“ Hope grinned, disappearing from Josie’s view.

Josie stuck her head of the window. Frantically searching for Hope and relieved when she didn’t see her squasched on the floor.

“You coming?“ Josie looked up into Hope’s upside-down face, eyes glittering with mischief, a grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

Josie swallowed looking down before glancing upwards into Hope’s expectant face, nodding. Climbing out, nails digging into the wall afraid to look down.

Shaking, searching for something to hold on to while she figured out how to reach the rooftop. Climbing upwards and relieved as Hope held her hand out. Her muscles straining as she took it, squeaking as Hope raised her up to the rooftop with one pull.

Body trembling as she exhaled.

“Well done, champ.“ Hope’s lips twitched amused, hands on her hips and Josie stuck her tongue out.

Hope laughed bumping their shoulders together and sat down at the edge of the rooftop. Legs dangling down and patting the space beside her.

Josie did too, holding white knuckled the edge, not wishing to find out if she could die in here.

The compound seemed to be the highest building in here so they could see the whole town.

While the beauty of the place was undeniable, here overlooking everything it was somber, lonely. No people running around having the time of their lives. No families going on about their everyday life, no green, no trees, no flowers.

Hope was a stark contrast to it, vibrant full of life. Josie wondered how Hope would look, awash in sunlight. Would her freckles be more pronounced in the sun?

“This used to be my moms and my favorite place in the compound. Watching the sun go down and the stars come up. Talking about everything and nothing. Cuddled under a pile of blankets, pointing out constellations. She was the best storyteller. Mimicking voices, reenacting scenes. From stories about the stars to stories about our family.“ Hope leaned back, putting her hand close to Josie’s.

“Countless times I’ve fallen asleep up here only to wake up in her arms as she carried me to bed. Didn’t even stop when I was fifteen.“ Hope chuckled wetly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I even used to paint up here. The people strolling around. The sunrise, trying to capture how the sun lit up with the first rays of sunshine. Tinting everything in this mix of yellow and orange.“ Hope looked lost in memories, voice filled with yearning.

Josie placed her hand on top of Hope’s. “Tell me more about your family.“ Josie encouraged, steady as Hope fixed her with a searching look.

Licking her lips and letting her gaze roam over the city. “My aunt Freya taught me a lot of magic.“ Hope inched nearer until she could rest her head on Josie’s shoulder.

Recounting her first magical misshape.

* * *

Josie made sure after that to sleep every night. Making sure she got at least a few hours in and Hope wouldn’t be alone.

Hope told her a lot about her family’s crazy deeds and Josie enjoyed how Hope’s whole face would light up.

Amused how expressive she got, gesticulating and making faces. Eyes alight with love.

Still the thought of Hope alone while Josie was awake kept nagging at her.

The cold, empty room she lived in. If she could come to Hope somehow, didn’t that open the possibility for other things? Josie stayed in the library for hours, poring over books. 

Trying to find a way to get objects into an alternate dimension.

If she at least could offer Hope some comfort, she would. No matter if she had to read every single book in this library.

Overjoyed when she found something that could work.

Rummaging in her bookshelf for a book Hope would enjoy. Settling for the first Harry Potter, hoping it would offer Hope some solace.

Josie drew with chalk a pentagram on the floor. Afterwards nicking her thumb with a knife and drawing with her blood the rune described in the old tome onto the book.

Letting the knife fall, it clanking on the floor as her blood hissed where it came into contact with the book.

Not red but a muddy black.

Frozen as she observed more blood spill out of the wound, dripping down and staining her pants.

Josie blinked. Pinching the skin around the cut and observed more black blood pouring out.

Her blood was black.

Josie’s thoughts run, seeking for a logical explanation. Blood was definitely not meant to be black.

They had no encounters with monsters for weeks. She had never heard about a curse turning blood black. She couldn’t be poisoned, the effects would have already showed.

The only thing-

That had been months ago and even the shot wound had faded into a pink scar. Yet Malivore had been black. Muddy black. They had formed the bullet from the Malivore pit.

However, it made no sense why Malivore was still in her system and had not killed her yet. The guard had told them it would fester, infect them and disintegrate them, from the inside out.

It had hurt, and she had felt it crawling inside her body, scratching away at her, sucking her dry.

She had been sure she would die in her sister’s arms. Breathing getting harder, herself getting colder until her father had turned up with the vial of blood.

The warm blood running down her throat and chasing away the coldness. Could have Malivore latched on to her?

For months pumping thru her veins, yet not killing her? Not even harming her? Had the blood counteracted the effects of it?

Josie dried off the blood. Perhaps she should go to her father with this, testing her blood. Although if it had been inside of her for months and nothing had happened why should it now? Why worry her father over this?

It wasn’t life threatening, and he was under enough pressure. It was easier to concentrate on Hope.

So Josie tidied up the magical things, washed the blood from her hands. Greeting her sister like normal as she came back, and they prepared for bed together. And as she nodded off she had the book in her arms.

“Hey there sleeping beauty.“ Hope greeted her, waiting for her and for Josie it felt already normal to wake up to hard pavement digging into her back.

New was the weight in her arms and she grinned.

“I hope you are a Potterhead.“ Josie grinned and at Hope’s questionly arched eyebrow she held up the book. “You’re a witch, Hope.“ Josie said with a deep voice.

Hope’s eyes lit up and she pulled Josie to her feet with ease. “How?“

“Objects can transcend dimensions. You just need to find the right runes.“ Josie shrugged.

Observing how carefully Hope opened the book, disbelieving smile on her lips as her fingers stroked over the pages.

Peeking up at Josie with a look she couldn’t decipher and she had only a second before Hope leaped into her arms.

Josie stumbling back at the force. Keeping them upright and supporting Hope’s legs, which Hope wrapped around her waist.

Smiling softly as Hope burrowed herself into her neck.

“Thank you.“ Hope whispered and Josie shivered at feeling of Hope’s lips on her skin.

“If you tell me what you need, I can bring it with me next time.“

Josie swallowed, Hope’s heat seeping into her bones. Laughing as Hope leaned back slightly, eyes wide and shining bright.

* * *

Josie groaned as she stood up from the pavement surprised at not seeing Hope immediately. Hope normally waited for her right at her ‘landing’ spot.

Josie headed for the Mikaelson Compound. Leaning against the doorframe of Hope’s room, grinning at the sight.

Hope wrapped up like a burrito in at least three blankets, encompassed in pillows. Only her face and the arm holding the book visible.

Eyes hushing over the pages and Hope nibbling on her lips, brows furrowed.

Josie silently observed her, the stress of the day bleeding away.

Suppressing a chuckle as Hope huffed, scrunching up her nose adorably and then turning the page.

“Space for two more?“ Hope looked up, blues widening at her sight.

“Josie!“ Hope hid the book from sight. “Two more?“ Josie drew closer, hands behind her back.

“Yeah there would be me and my dear long-time friend Mr. Snuggles, who would be honored to make your acquaintance.“ Josie announced, seeing Hope’s eyebrow lift.

“Mr. who now?“ Hope tilted her head, grumbling as a strand of hair fell into her face and tried to blow it away.

“Mr. Snuggles my most loyal companion.“ Josie brought Mr.Snuggles up to her face.

He was worn after all these years. He had been the first gift from her mother. Lizzie, who had the same one only had her teddy a purple neckerchief, and hers had a red one.

Hope glanced from him to Josie. “Mr. Snuggles?“ Brow lifting even higher if possible, a lopsided grin on her face.

“Don’t. My mother choose the name and it stuck.“ Josie fake glared at Hope before adding softly. “I thought he could keep you company when I’m not here too.“

Josie held her breath while Hope considered the bear and her.

Spending every night with Hope had made her learn quickly how she ticked. Appearing vulnerable was a big no go for Hope.

Josie seemed to be the exception for the rule. Even if Hope would still pout and grouch if she thought she was being coddled. Or close off.  
In a way it was similar to Lizzie, who had teasing remarks ready to hide her own insecurity.

Hope would also try to joke and deflect. Yet after Hope had told her how she didn’t sleep, partly because she didn’t need to and partly because she was petrified to wake up and find herself once more in suffocating darkness.

First she had attempted to persuade Hope into sleeping when Josie was here to watch over her, which Hope refused. Making clear their time together was far too precious to be wasted on sleeping. Hope was stubborn.

So Josie took her chances offering an alternative. Keeping herself steady and ignoring the scepsis in Hope’s gaze, the refusal on pink lips.

“I’m Mr. Snuggles and I like warm hugs.“ Josie deepened her voice, while holding the bear in front of her, waving with its arms.

Hope snorted, trying to cover it up with a cough. “Did you just quote Frozen?“ She asked in disbelief, sitting up in her mountain of covers.

Josie sat down beside her, snuggling into Hope’s side as she opened her cocoon, wrapping Josie up in it too.

“Maybe.“ Josie wrapped an arm around Hope’s waist, pulling her closer and pleased as Hope curled into her.

Ignoring how hot she felt with the combined heat of Hope’s body temperature and the pile of blankets.

“But Mr. Snuggles is great at keeping the monsters and nightmares away. He has over eighteen years on job experience, a hardened veteran.“ Josie added holding him out to Hope.

“Dork.“ Hope rolled her eyes, taking him into her arms.

Snuggling deeper into the pillows and Josie. Leaning down and pressing her nose against him.

“He smells like you.“ Hope blushed under Josie’s questioning gaze.

“After so long it is to be expected.“ Josie teased, enjoying how red Hope got, making her hair concurrence.

Squeaking, surprised as Hope poked her in the ribs. “Smart-ass.“ Hope coughed into her fist and Josie’s huffed.

“What did you just call me?“

“Don’t know what you’re talking about?“ Hope raised an eyebrow in challenge as Josie’s eyes bored into her.

Waiting for Josie to turn away, coughing another ‚smart-ass‘. Josie faced her in a second, growling and with no warning pounced. Her fingers finding Hope’s side and mercilessly seeking her weak spots.

“You can only blame yourself for this.“ Josie laughed as Hope squealed, attempting to get away from her.

Although Hope tried Josie was quick to catch both her hands in one, pinning them above her head. The other dancing over Hope’s ribs like a piano. Earning breathless laughter and squeaks when Hope opened her mouth to say something.

Her hair fanned out on the white pillows like a fiery hallow, her head thrown back in laughter, baring her neck. Flush spreading from her cheeks over her neck and chest.

Hope easily used Josie’s distraction, flipping them. Getting them even more tangled up in the covers and securing her place on top of Josie.

Straddling her hips and pinning Josie. Leaving her no room to escape no matter how much Josie wiggled in her grasp, feeling Hope’s taut muscles.

“Are you scared?“ Hope leaned over her, breath fanning over Josie’s face and a few strands of auburn hair falling into her face, tickling her.

Cerulean blue eyes glimmering and Josie was sure Hope could feel her thundering heart. Swallowing heavily at Hope’s closeness. Inhaling Hope’s scent, muscles tensing.

“Should I be?“ Josie murmured eyes flickering from Hope’s face to her lips.

Unconsciously biting her own and stopped breathing as Hope observed the motion her gaze darkening. Hope melted against her, their noses brushing.

“Josie!“

Someone forcefully awakened Josie by pulling her covers away.

Getting a head rush as she shot up in her bed, squinting at the sun, which blinded her.

“What the hell, Lizzie?“ Josie snarled as her twin came into focus before a shirt was thrown into her face.

“Stop grumbling and get up!“ Lizzie threw over her shoulder, another piece of clothing hit Josie in the face, just as she pulled the shirt away.

“Throw another piece of clothing at me and I incendia your ass.“ Josie threatened, glaring at her sister.

“Seriously, the day we get our results you turn into a morning grouch? Get up, we can inject coffee directly into your veins while we walk.“ Lizzie shot back, brushing her hair.

Groaning Josie fell back, wanting to scream. Now, right this morning Lizzie had to turn into a morning person? A few seconds more and maybe-

God she had nearly kissed Hope. Or Hope her? Did she want to? Josie blushed at the thought, would Hope’s lips taste sweet? Be as soft as they looked?

Josie put her pillow on top of her face, trying to hide the blush she could feel burning in her cheeks.

Hope would wait for Josie in her dreams. How effortless it would be to go back to sleep.

It was hard to resist the temptation, but Josie stood up from bed, preparing for the day while her thoughts stayed with Hope.

“Lemme guess, top of your classes again?“ Kaleb sat down next to her while Josie sipped on her second cup of coffee.

Josie shot him a glare not in the mood.

“Of course she is.” MG vamp speeded over peeking at her grades.

“You go girl, best in your class.“ MG grinned and high-fived Kaleb.

“Congratulations.“

“Why are you two so happy about it?“ Lizzie narrowed her eyes, giving them a once-over.

“We made a bet with a few other vamps. Nobody knows our girl like we do.“ MG gave her a wink and Kaleb patted her shoulder.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Shouldn’t you focus on your own grades?“

“We passed.“ Kaleb stole a grape from her plate, throwing it in the air and catching it with his mouth, grinning and dramatically bowing as MG clapped.

Josie huffed, pushing her plate away and drinking the last of her coffee. “I’m going to the library.“ She announced standing up.

“Library? For what?“

“Some people enjoy something called reading.“ Josie snarked over her shoulder, shaking her head as Kaleb oohed at MG.

Exhaling as she left them heading for the heavenly silence of the library. Her thoughts too loud and her friends not helping prevent the headache she felt coming.

Josie picked a desk, eyes flickering over the rows of books waiting to be read.

Yet with her mind occupied she searched anything having to do with alternate dimensions.

* * *

_“‘You are nearly there,’ said James. ‘Very close. We are ... so proud of you.’_  
‘Does it hurt?’ The childish question had fallen from Harry’s lips before he could stop it.  
‘Dying? Not at all,’ said Sirius. ‘Quicker and easier than falling asleep.“ 

Josie read aloud feeling Hope back tense under her fingertips.

“Liar.“ Hope huffed and Josie peered down at her, Hope’s head resting on her chest.

“What do you mean?“ Josie resumed her ministrations, tracing over the curve of Hope’s spine.

“Saying dying doesn’t hurt, that dying is easy.“ Hope sat up. “Lying when he is seconds from sacrificing himself.“

Josie observed her, the sadness clouding Hope’s features. Josie bit her lip, before sitting up as well and cradling Hope’s cheek in her palm.

“My mom sacrificed herself, so my father and I could live. She burned alive.“ Hope looked away from her, face contorted. “And a few weeks afterwards my father cursed-“ Hope paused. “-and killed himself for me. It was neither easy nor quick.“ Hope added, curling into herself.

Josie remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Yes, she had lost her bio mom twice but for one she had been too young and the other had been a glimpse of what could have been.

It had hurt so much. The loss revibrating in her bones and the echo reaching her heart now and then. Still from what Hope had told her-

“My parents sacrificed themselves so I could do what I was created for. Dying so he wouldn’t have the choice to destroy the world. Nature creating a balance.“ Hope chuckled hollowly. “Nature’s loophole.“

"Your parents did it for you.“ Josie whispered, gulping as Hope’s focus rested on her.

"Dying is rarely peaceful at a high age.“ Josie pushed a wayward strand of hair behind Hope’s ear.

"So your parents deaths might not have been peaceful, but it must have comforted them to know that you would live.“ Josie trailed off.

“Because most parents have only one desire, to see their children grow. To find love, to find happiness, to experience everything the world has to offer.“ Josie stated firmly, holding Hope’s gaze. “So no matter what you might think, or whatever nature might have intended, your parents did it for you, because they love you and the only thing you’ve been created for is to live.“

Panicked as Hope burst into tears, whimpering between her sobs.

Josie was quick to hug her, pulling her closer, so she sat in Josie’s lap. Feeling her tremble and shake against her.

“Unconditional love.“ Hope whispered, resting her head on Josie’s shoulder. “He thought himself impossible to feel it until I showed him.“ Hope raked with her fingers through her hair. “He sacrificed himself for me and yet I couldn’t bring him peace.“ Hope pressed herself closer to Josie. “I hope he’s at peace now.“ Hope mumbled, stifled against Josie’s shoulder.

“I sacrificed myself.“ Hope offered. ”So the world, my family, my friends were safe and could live, just as he did for me. Fulfilling my destiny.“

Josie felt like there was so much she wasn’t getting.

“I don’t think your father sacrificed himself so you could do it too. I think his motivations were a lot more selfish.“

Hope’s eyes narrowed, pursing her lips.

“He wanted you to live. To be happy, to enjoy life. Do stupid things, make mistakes, have fun. I think he found peace the moment he died to give you the chance to.“ Josie glanced at Hope. “Didn’t think you would let anything dictate your life.“

“My mom said something similar.“ Hope whispered, a few more tears running down her cheek and Josie grasped her chin lightly.

Placing a soft kiss on both of her cheeks. Hope sinking into her, resting their foreheads together.

Josie didn’t know how long they sat in silence. Hope wrapped around her with Josie absently playing with her hair. Not asleep but eyes closed and resting against Josie.

Their silence disturbed by a loud crash. Followed by more, the ground shaking.

Hope quickly scrambled from Josie’s lap, dashing to the window. Turning around as Josie stood.

“Wake up now.“ Hope commanded, the room bathed in darkness.

“What’s going on?“ Josie stumbled as the ground shook once more. As the room lit up, Josie found herself safe in Hope’s arms.

“No time to explain, leave.” Hope gripped her shoulders, making sure Josie understood.

“We talk later.“ Hope stood on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on her cheek afterwards disappearing from the room.

Although Hope wanted her to leave Josie couldn’t, no didn’t want to. The fine hairs of her neck rising at the thought.

Why would Hope send her away? Instead of listening to her Josie followed Hope. Whatever was happening she needed to know.

A mighty roar rung out, sending shivers down her spine.

Josie froze as she took a step out of the compound. Blood turning to ice, heart stopping.

Her eyes not knowing were to focus first. On the long claws tearing thru the air.

Or the long sharp teeth bared as it roared or the long scorpion-like tail. Red fur standing out against he humanly features of its face and the surrounding mane.  
A manticore.

Josie ceased to breathe. Eyes wide as she watched Hope jump on its back. Tearing with her own claws into it, golden eyes blazing.

Hope had magic. Hope had glowing golden eyes.

Hope, who had cried moments before in her arms, who always touched her so carefully was ripping into the manticore.

Rage glowing in her eyes. Blood splashing with every hit, beginning to cover Hope. Smearing her face like war paint.

There was the darkness Josie had gotten glimpses of. It should have terrified her or at least taking her aback. Yet there was something undeniable magnificent in Hope’s deadly moves.

Still she reacted fast enough as it poised the scorpion tail to strike. Cursing and sending a fire ball right in its face.

Relieved as Hope leaped from it, evading the attack. Relief short-lived as it focused on her, snarling as it came for her.

Josie took off, and it gave chase. Not the wisest decision Josie realized as it was snapping at her heels, a lion so much faster than a human.

So Josie took as many turns as possible. Listening to the clicking of claws against the pavement. The dull thuds as it crashed against something and it’s frustrated screach. Legs burning, every step sending jolts thru her while her heart raced and lungs felt like they were on fire.

Focused on the creature she noticed too late that she was stuck in a dead end. Bending over coughing from running. Her eyes darting frantically around for an escape.

The creature growling, a weird human looking smirk crossing its face. Seeing her predicament.

Josie raised her arms, prepared to defend herself.

The manticore pounced at the same time a tiny figure collided with it, making it topple over in the air directly into a building. Crashing it.

Hope snarling, hitting, clawing it. Furiously howling as blood dripped from her face.

Why was she not using magic-

_Draining all my magic._

Hope didn’t have her magic.

Josie watched with horror as a paw swipe batted Hope away like a fly.

Josie ran toward it sending another fireball to keep its focus on her. Giving Hope a chance to recover. Thousand thoughts running around in her mind as it clawed, snapped at her.

Putting a magical barrier around herself. Straining under its blows.

Josie would not let this creature hurt Hope. Desperately she tried to remember what she knew about manticores.

Persian legend. Tail poisonous with shoot able stings. Unpenetrable skin.

Josie fell to her knees as the barrier broke, avoiding its claws just in time. Stumbling back to her feet. Giving it another taste of her fire.

Observing with horror as it opened its maw trying to chomp down at her. The pink tongue and the rows of sharp teeth.

Concentrating. Sending a beam of fire right into its eye. Her ears ringing with the answering shriek. Evading its next attack.

Hope appeared next to her, once more jumping on it and tearing into it. Its maw opening wide to bite at Hope. Exposing its fleshly pink throat.

Inside.

“Hope!“ Josie hollered avoiding another attack. “Get it to open its maw.“

Hope whirled to face her, auburn hair disheveled and clothes torn. Focusing on its head and clawing into its ear.

Disregarding the tail.

Josie reacted quickly enough. “Fluctus Impulsa.“ The tail cracked, falling limp, and the manticore screeched, rearing its head.

Swiping at Hope to get her off. Looking upwards, opening its maw and Josie struck.

Throwing a spear of ice. Hitting it and it gargled, blood splashing and running out of its maw. Crumbling into a heap, turning into dust. Leaving Hope barely standing, clothes tattered and blood clinging to her forehead.

“Are you alright?“ Hope raced to her, grasping Josie’s cheeks and tilting her head side to side. Leaving bloody prints on her.

“What were you thinking? You could have died!“ Hope fumed and Josie watched blood drip from her eyebrow down her cheek and chin.

“That I needed to help you!“ Josie shouted back, heart still racing and her body shaking.

“What was that?“

“A manticore.“

“I know what it was but how did it get here.“ Josie griped her hair, glancing at Hope, who backed away, looking skyward.

“Sometimes monster appear here. I fight them they disappear.“ Hope explained, acting nonchalant and Josie remembered their first encounter.

“That’s why you called me a creature.“ Hope’s grimace confirmed it. “They can hurt you.“

“Not permanently. Benefits of accelerated healing.“ Hope shrugged, wincing and pain flickered over her face.

“What happens if you die in here?“

“I don’t know haven’t tried it yet.“ Hope tilted her head, chuckling.

Josie grasped the bridge of her nose in disbelief.

Monsters. Imprisoned with Hope. Unknown how many. Hope could die. Hope could die in here.

Josie inhaled and exhaled deeply, reaching for Hope and pulling her into a hug.

Soothed as Hope easily went, fitting perfectly into her arms. Holding her tight and her cold nose nuzzling into Josie’s neck.

She wouldn’t sit by idly while Hope was in danger.

She needed to get Hope out of here. Josie didn’t care anymore.

No matter what Hope might have done, no matter if Hope was manipulating her. No matter what or who Hope was. Not that Josie believed for a second Hope was evil.

Fierce and powerful, more than a witch, a girl who liked to paint.

Josie would get her out of here.

* * *

Josie huffed throwing the book into the corner of the room. It only telling her what she already knew.

Prison worlds. Alternate planes of existence. Created by the Gemini Coven and sealed only accessible with ascendants. Meaning Josie would have to find the ascendant for Hope’s prison world, freeing her.

Yet there were only records about two prison worlds. One freezed in 1903, who had if Stefan Salvatore’s diary was to be believed held his ripper mother and a coven of heretics.

The other record about one in 1994 which had trapped her insane uncle Malachai for many years. The uncle who killed her mother and tried killing Lizzie and her more than once.

Leaving her with no other record. No hint of another prison world, which left Josie stuck.

Because one book stated that they bound these worlds to the leaders of the Gemini coven, meaning these prison worlds ceased to exist with her uncle.

So where was Hope if not in a prison world? She was stuck somewhere.

Josie made notes of what she knew.

The world had been total darkness. Hope used her magic up and now lived in a replica of New Orleans.

Her magic hadn’t come back. Hope was a tribrid. Part witch, part werewolf, part vampire with the vampire side unactivated.

Hope had confessed it after Josie had inquired about her being a werewolf but having magic.

Hope was stuck with monsters. Time was not passing. Hope needed no food, nor water nor sleep.

Something nagged at Josie. She had pieces of a puzzle and couldn’t see the whole picture.

Hope was a Mikaelson. Hope was trapped with monsters somewhere. Monsters nobody knew existed. Hope had been gone for months.

Why was her family not searching for her? Or the friends she sacrificed herself for? Where were they? Had they forgotten her after years of friendship? Leaving her for dead?  
And family? How could family who had promised Always and Forever just leave her? Forgetting their promise. Forgetting her-

Forget.

Hope was forgotten. Forgotten like the manticore. Forgotten like the dragon her father fought. Forgotten like the monster that had terrorized the school for months.

Until it stopped. Malivore gone. Malivore who had been created by a witch, a werewolf, a vampire.

 _Nature’s loophole._ No.

Josie scrambled to her feet. Racing thru the corridors, ignoring the disgruntled students who got out of her way. Grumbling and staring at her weirdly. Crashing into her father’s office.

“How did we defeat Malivore?“ Josie asked her father. Surprised he looked up and Emma sitting next to him turned to face her.

“Josie? What is-“

“How did we defeat Malivore?“ Josie interrupted him, fearing she knew the answer.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“We don’t know. Landon woke up beside the pit and it was gone.“ He rubbed his neck. “Why are you-?“

“How did you know to pick up Landon?“

“I found a note I had written telling me to pick him up.“ Alaric observed her, seeing her trembling hands. “Sweetheart? Everything alright?“

Josie absently nodded, whirling around and heading for her room.

Numb. Her visions. Malivore destroyed. Hope in another dimension. Not a prison world.

Hope was in Malivore.

Josie had known her. Hope had sacrificed herself for them and everyone had forgotten her.

The visions, the vacant room Josie was drawn to. Memories. Her black blood, caused by Malivore. Her dream visits.

Josie stopped, bending over feeling sick and supporting herself on the wall. Closing her eyes and trying to sort out her thoughts.

God somewhere there needed to be proof of Hope’s existence. A way to ensure Josie wasn’t going mad.

Josie shakingly straightened herself up, making her way to her room. There would be no books about Hope. Her student records surely gone like everything in her room. There was nothing that would have recorded everything-

Penelope’s book. Josie searched her desk for it. Searching the chapters. Heart stopping at the one titled Hope.

_Alaric still tries to get me to open up, training with me. He is getting old, slower, I fear someday I might hurt him._

She closed the book. Not wanting to read Hope’s thoughts. Hope’s thoughts.

She had been right. Hope was a person, a student. Her visions were memories. The weird feeling she had gotten from the beginning around Hope. The familiarity.

The things Hope seemed to know without Josie having told her. Because Hope knew her. From the second she had seen Josie.

How could Josie have forgotten her?

* * *

“You have been staring at me all night.“ Hope glanced at her briefly before looking back up to the sky.

Josie swallowed, still debating telling Hope everything she now knew. Still in disbelief she had forgotten her. Everyone. Leaving her alone in the darkness.

“Just appreciating the view.“ Josie offered seeing Hope roll her eyes, a pink blush dusting her cheeks.

“Did something happen?“ Hope inquired, worriedly looking at Josie, blue eyes soft.

Making Josie wonder what they had been to each other. Before Josie had forgotten. Could they have been?

No, Josie wouldn’t have forgotten that. Yet-

Josie found herself again and again back at Hope’s side.

Her thoughts, her mind, her heart occupied by Hope. Like the ocean in the night drawn closer and closer to the moon, longing to be even closer. And when the moon left restless.

Josie was happier asleep with Hope here than awake in the real word. Waiting for the night, to see her again.

"Dance with me?“ Josie blurted out, gulping under Hope’s heavy gaze.

“Now? We don’t have any music.“ Hope’s eyebrow arched upwards and Josie blushed.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t dance.“ Josie exhaled, standing up and with a bow offered Hope her hand.

“May I have this dance?“ Hope took it and Josie helped her to her feet.

“You may, even if we might fall from this roof.“ Josie chuckled, gently pulling Hope in.

Resting her hand on her hip and feeling Hope’s resting on her shoulder. Leading Hope into a slow sway.

“Do you even know how to dance?“ Hope teased, peering up at her.

“Of course I do.“ Josie huffed. “My mother made sure of that. ‚Every girl needs to know how to dance like a princess‘.“ Josie mimicked her mother, grinning as it earned her a chuckle. “I just don’t want us to get too adventures this close to the edge.“

“May be safer that way.“ Hope grinned, squeezing her shoulder.

Josie knew this was awkward without music, swaying aimlessly. So Josie inhaled, beginning to hum the song her mother had played a hundred times while teaching them how to dance.

Reddening under Hope’s stare and prepared to stop but Hope eased into her, placing her head against her shoulder and falling into the tune.

Humming so Josie could feel the vibration against her skin. Goosebumps forming as Hope’s breath ghosted over her exposed neck.

Her warmth seeping deep into Josie’s bones and Josie gently placed a kiss on the crown of Hope’s head. Feeling her grip tightening.

She would free Hope, no matter the cost.

* * *

Josie could have cried. Frustrated she huffed sitting back in the bed. She had made Hope’s old room her base of operations.

Everything on Malivore which was next to nothing but her father’s notes, on alternate dimensions and transcending them was in this room.

Papers littering the floor where she had made notes and connections. Attempting to tweak the spell for objects. So living beings could transcend dimensions. Failing.

Options to break Malivore open, which would if it even was possible release all creatures held inside to the world.

No being made of flesh could just travel thru dimensions.

Ghosts yes, spirits yes so they could either find peace or not. Ghosts-

A dead witch still possessed her magic. Witches have the power to transport spirits into other living beings. The veil had been gone for ages but other dimensions still existed.

Stefan Salvatore wrote how he lingered in the world after he died.

Hope and her where somehow connected, maybe with Malivore in her blood. Meaning chances were high if she died her soul would find Hope. With enough power and with her body preserved Josie could resurrect herself.

When her soul would return to her body and she somehow could anchor herself and Hope to the world of the living, Josie could bring Hope with her. In theory, many ifs and good luck. It would cost a great amount of magical power.

Josie shivered at the thought. Out of sacrifices a great deal of magic could be collected.

She had promised to bring Hope home no matter the cost.

Josie’s eyes darted over her notes, thinking of another way. Killing living beings? Mystic Falls was marked with a great deal of power because there had been massacres.  
The twelve humans, twelve hybrids, twelve witches.

A normal witch might not been able to draw from that so many years after but magic lingered and Josie was a siphoner. Feeling even the slightest hints of magic.

Josie would have to siphon the power , become a ghost, bind Hope and herself together, go back to her body.

Josie just needed to find something strong enough to anchor herself.

* * *

Josie had to wait for the next full moon to harvest its power. It was hard to keep her knowledge from Hope and her disappearances from Lizzie.

Especially because of their twin connection. Lizzie hovering more and Josie had to make the wildest excuses to give her the slip.

Josie knew she had to do this alone. They would see her as crazy if she told them about Hope without more evidence than Penelope’s book. Her plan even crazier.

Josie sneaked out of school in the nights, going to the Expression Triangle and test what she could absorb without the full moon and how it affected her.

Her whole body shuddering as she could feel it. Pitch-black magic, strong and potent, clueing itself to her like tar.

Josie rubbed herself raw in the shower after every visit. The disgusting feeling clinging to her. She had performed dark magic before but never had every atom of her being struggled against it.

Josie sneaked back into the room, glancing at her peacefully sleeping sister. Instead of going to her own bed, she slipped in to Lizzie. Smiling as Lizzie even asleep made space and when Josie settled, curled around her. The restlessness fading as she was out like a light.

When Josie woke up the sun was flashing thru the window and Josie’s head throbbed.

More disturbing was that she hadn’t seen Hope while she was out. She hoped it was just a negative side effect from yesterday and not permanent.

Anxiety spiked at the thought. Josie tensed but the hand carding thru her hair soothed the sudden spike of fear in her heart.

“Morning.“ Lizzie murmured, sitting against the headboard while Josie was partly in her lap, head resting on her tigh.

“Morning.“ Josie curled herself closer, sinking into the comfort her twin offered.

“You weren’t there last night when I woke up.“ Josie looked up into Lizzie’s searching gaze.

"I showered last night so maybe you just missed me.“ Josie averted her gaze.

“You do know that I can literally feel your emotions, Josie.“ Lizzie reminded, her eyebrow raised. Josie gulped, sitting up beside her.

Not knowing what to say.

“You’ve been behaving weird lately. Always with your mind elsewhere, not wanting to wake up, keeping secrets. I’m your sister, your twin.“ Lizzie grasped her hand and pulled it into her lap.

“I mean I can feel your emotions from miles away so what is it, what you can’t tell me?“ Lizzie jaw tightened. “Is it about the merge? Is that why you’re so distanced?“

"What? Lizzie no.“ Josie took Lizzie’s other hand, sitting closer to her sister. “I know I’ve been absent lately, I’m just working on something. I can’t tell you about it just yet.“ Josie exhaled. “You are my sister, my twin, nothing will ever get between us.“ Josie added, reassuringly.

Seeing Lizzie’s shoulders fall and a wave of relief encompass her. Getting a rare beam out of her twin. “Love you.“

“Love you more.“ Josie grinned, poking her twin.

Darting out of the bed before Lizzie could retaliate. A pillow missing her by inches. Josie laughed as Lizzie gave chase.

Twin connection. Lizzie had just given her the last puzzle piece.

* * *

“Honey I’m home.“ Josie called out, both hands full when she stepped into the compound.

“Is this the part where I swoon and sigh.“ Hope appeared, leaning on the railing. “And welcome my darling wife home after I spent every moment since our parting in excruciating longing.“ Hope placed a hand against her forehead and swooned.

“I don’t know my dear, would it be the truth? Did you miss me?“ Josie grinned, climbing the stairs.

“So much my heart stopped beating and only begun anew at your sight.“ Hope teased as her eyes focused on the items Josie was holding. “What did you bring?“

“It’s a guitar case so it might hold a guitar, dearest.“ Hope rolled her eyes.

“I would have never guessed that, my love.“ Hope drew nearer attempting to steal a glance at the bag Josie held.

”Not yet.“ Josie held it out of reach, looking away as Hope pushed her bottom lip out, blue eyes wide.

“Even if I say pretty please?“ Hope tilted her head to the side, batting her eyelashes.

Getting closer to Josie until she could play with the collar of Josie’s shirt. Fingertips trailing over the exposed skin.

Josie leaned down while keeping eye contact with Hope. The touch burning, scorching thru her veins.

"Not even then.“ Josie whispered, bypassing her and leaving Hope speechless behind.

Chuckling at Hope’s expression and setting down her stuff in Hope’s room. Hope trailed in behind her.

A petulant scowl etched into her features, arms crossed as she let herself fall into bed.

“Don’t be like that.” Josie cooed stepping closer while Hope glanced at her pout still in place.

Seeing Hope huff and turn away, head held high.

“Honey?“ Josie sat down beside her. “Princess?“ Josie came nearer, resting her head on Hope’s shoulder and peered up at her.

“Will my beloved not spare me a single glance?“ Josie saw the corner of Hope’s lips twitch and being so close to her Josie could count every freckle on her nose.

“I don’t know, will you tell me what’s in the bag?“

“It’s a surprise for another day. Promise me not to look at it until I tell you to?“ Hope looked down at her, nose adorably scrunched up.

“You expect me to idle sit here without supervision but with the bag and don’t want me to look at it.“ Hope summarized raising a brow. "You are the worst.“

“You wound me dearest.“ Josie gasped, placing a hand on her chest. “After everything we’ve been through and the flame of our love extinguishes so simply? How will I survive the coldness of the world without the warmth of your love?“

Hope laughed, shaking her head. Her twinkling ocean blue eyes capturing Josie once more in their magnetic field.

“Brat.“ Hope nudged her leaning back. “You are here later than usual.” Hope murmured softly the statement more a question.

Josie swallowed, having spent all day running around making her plan reality.

“Got a bit caught up, I hope Mr. Snuggles was a sufficient company in my place.”

Hope grinned, the corner’s of her eyes crinkling with it. “Mr. Snuggles was the best company.“ She reached behind herself for the bear and cuddled into him.

Josie’s heart stumbled, totally enamored with the girl in front of her. Looking so young, so innocent, snuggling with the stuffed animal. Hope really was a marvelous mess of contradictions and Josie considered if this wasn’t the first time she had found herself enchanted by this soft smile.

“So are you planning on serenading me tonight?“

“Would you like that?“ Josie played coy, standing up and unpacked the guitar.

Josie preferred to play the ukelele because for one it was easier and two it was smaller than a guitar.

“Meet me on the roof?” Josie asked, climbing out of the window at Hope’s nod.

Josie strummed a few chords under Hope’s watchful gaze.

Hope sat cross-legged in front of her, head held in her palm. Swallowing, her fingers trembling and her heart racing. Aware Hope could hear it.

“Ready to be serenaded?” Josie glanced at Hope, acting non-chalant, as if she wasn’t seconds away from throwing up or faint.

Hope smirked, jesting. “Be still my heart.“ Squeezing Josie’s leg gently.

Josie inhaled deeply, her mouth dry and strumming the chords. Licking her lips and beginning to sing.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

Josie’s voice shook, and she paused, steeling herself. If she was going to to this then right. With everything she got.

_Or would you run and never look back?_  
_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul tonight?_

Josie concentrated on her fingers. The guitar in her grip unfamiliar after only playing the ukelele for so long.  
Scared to meet Hope’s gaze. Josie had heard the song, and it hadn’t left her mind. Making her think of Hope.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_  
_Or would you laugh?_  
_Oh, please tell me this_  
_Now would you die for the one you love?_  
_Oh hold me in your arms tonight_

Josie’s eyes hesitantly flickered up to Hope’s, voice steadier. Heat creeping up her neck to her cheeks as Hope traced her features.

_I can be your hero baby_  
_I can kiss away the pain_  
_I will stand by you forever_  
_You can take my breath away_

Blue burned into brown as Josie sung the rest, every note dedicated to Hope. Hope who saved everyone but herself. Who chose to be forgotten instead of letting Malivore break free.

So much pain weighing her down and Hope still was gentle and kind, selfless.

Josie just wanted to help her lift the burden. To stand by her side and have her back.

Josie only broke eye contact to play the last chord. Exhaling and shakily pulling the guitar to herself.

Although Josie could have laughed it off, could have gone back to their earlier teasing, she didn’t want to. Didn’t want to hide what Hope meant to her, didn’t want to diminish the meaning of this. With what might happen she wanted Hope to know this.

Whatever Hope had to say, she could-

Josie flinched as Hope reached for the guitar, putting it carefully to the side.

Her eyes watery, tears running over her cheek.

“Did you mean it?“ Her voice was barely louder as a whisper, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Josie nodded and Hope looked skyward, conflicted before moving closer.

Josie not breathing as Hope placed herself in her lap, curling her arms around Josie's neck. Fingers carding thru the fine hairs on her nape.

Josie’s mouth went dry, her heart fluttering, feeling dizzy at their proximity.

Hope’s eyes dark like the evening sky bleeding into the night. Glittering like the first stars breaking thru the cover of night. Cupping Josie’s neck, thumb resting over her pulse point. If Josie’s heart was racing before now it was pounding like crazy.

Screeching to a halt at the same time Hope’s gaze flickered to her lips. Their breathes intermingling and Hope tilted her head, rubbing their noses gently together.

Her hands ached with the urge to touch, her body thrumming with the need to lean forward.

Their lips lightly brushed against each other, once, twice.

Hope’s lips soft and warm and falling open as Josie brushed over them with her tongue.

Savoring how Hope arched into her, the following breathy sigh. Surging forward and kissing her deeply.

Josie’s hand disappearing in her red mane, pulling Hope impossibly closer. Whining as Hope sucked on her lip, nipping it before breaking the kiss.

Panting, Hope’s eyes closed and Josie couldn’t resist, cupping her jaw, tracing with the pad of her thumb over Hope’s lip. Her whole body buzzing under Hope’s heated gaze.  
Meeting her in the middle for more.

* * *

“I covered for you.“ Kaleb appeared next to her while she was mixing ingredients together, afterwards grinding some berries.

Josie hhhmed, measuring the amount she needed.

“Your sister is haunting everybody down for information on you.“ He looked over her shoulder. “And she is fuming like a volcano ready to erupt.“

“I talk to her when I’m done.“ Josie answered him absently, concentrating on not blowing herself up.

“What are you even doing?”

“Brewing poison.” Josie stated, meeting Kaleb’s stare blankly. He looked at her before he snorted.

“18 years with Lizzie and now you want to end it?“ He patted her back. “When you ready to talk, you might find me even if I’m hiding from my other girlfriend.“ He winked at her.

“You’ll know soon enough.” Josie remarked, focus already shifting back to her elixir.

* * *

Josie traced idly with her fingertips over the curve of Hope’s spine, feeling the smooth warm skin. Lips still tingling and her heart bursting.

Hope’s breathing steadily against her collarbone. One hand wrapped around Josie and one used as a pillow.

Softly she leaned down, unable to resist, placing a kiss on Hope’s temple. Hope curling closer.

Josie never wanted to wake up, rather staying here warm and content. Nose burried in Hope’s sweet smelling hair.

A crack echoed. Loud as a cannon.

The building shook, a shelf falling over. Hope shot up and Josie with her.

“What’s happening?“ Josie’s gaze roamed over the city seeing everything shake and tremble.

Followed by another crack.

The city flickering like a bad signal.

“I don’t know it’s been happening for a while.” Hope’s worried frown and the way she said it betrayed her calm.

“Why didn’t you-” Another crash and Josie woke up in her bed.

No, no, no. She needed to get Hope. Now.

Josie didn’t care for being sneaky and as Lizzie woke up while she gathered her things Josie put her to sleep with a spell.

Murmuring a silent apology as she unclasped her necklace and put it around Lizzie’s neck.

Pulling the covers over her and pressing a kiss against her forehead. Lizzie would forgive her for this.

If it didn’t work. If it did, Lizzie wouldn’t have to worry about the Merge anymore.

Josie rushed out of her room.

Her legs burned as Josie made it to the Expression Triangle.

Coughing as she gathered herself, pulling out the items she needed.

Closing her eyes as she reached deep, soaking up every bit of magic she could feel. Her body humming, dizzy as so much magic pulsed thru her.

When she was finished an eerie red glow was all over her.

Time for the next phase. Josie swallowed, taking the vial, uncorking it and drinking it in one go.

* * *

Josie landed more forceful than usually on the familiar pavement. Rolling to the side to avoid falling debris just in time.

She stood, shaking and bending over as her vision swam.

The magic under her skin boiling, tearing at her insides.

All around her buildings crashed and broke down. Josie shook it off.

She needed to find Hope. Running through the streets, Josie froze.

A giant Minotaur lumbering past her. Taking a turn and sighing when he didn’t notice her.

Arriving unscathed at the Mikaelson compound only to find Hope worse for wear.

Blood covering her body and her hand breaking through the chest of a Cyclops, ripping his heart out.

Landing gracefully on her feet like a cat as it turned into dust.

“Hope!“ Hope whirled around to face her gold turning into blue. “Josie what are you doing here?“

Hope rushed to her, grasping her shoulders. “You have to leave!“

“We have to leave.“ Josie took one of Hope’s hands, leading her into the compound.

Pulling her up the stairs in search for her bag.

“We?“ Hope inquired, glancing at Josie confused.

“I’m freeing you.“Josie fist bumped as she found the bag.

“Josie.“ Hope’s voice was thick with emotion. “I’m not just in any prison world.“

Hope confessed, biting her lip. Josie spared her a glance, drawing with chalk a pentagram on the floor.

“I know.“

“No, I haven’t told you, this is-”

“Malivore. We are in Malivore.”

“How did you-” Josie unpacked a lot of vials with blood.

“Prison worlds don’t have monstrous inhabitants nobody heard about but in myth.” Josie closed her eyes, murmuring the incantation.

"Is that my blood?“ Hope crouched down next to her.

“Yes, we don’t want the monsters escaping with you and it’s enough blood Malivore hopefully won’t miss you.” Josie explained afterwards pulling a thick red rope out of her bag.  
“I need you to trust me.“ Josie offered Hope a hand as she stood, eyes boring into Hope’s. “I can get you out.“

Hope’s gaze flickered between her eyes. “I trust you.” Hope whispered, her thumb brushing over Josie’s knuckles. “Wait!“

Josie watched as Hope darted to her bed, pulling Mr. Snuggles out of a pile of blankets. Putting him into her shirt and taking Josie’s hand. “Now I’m ready.“

“Good.” Josie smiled briefly at her, binding the rope to herself and to Hope. “I need you to focus on me and nothing else, alright?“ Josie grasped Hope’s cheek, brushing back a wayward strand of hair.

“Okay.” Hope clasped her hand. Josie exhaled.

“No matter what happens don’t let me go.“ Hope glanced at her worriedly.

"You will be okay?“ Hope asked, her brows furrowed.

“I will be.” Josie would as long as she got Hope out of here.

Another crash, the floor beneath them trembling and reminding them of the urgency.

Josie gathered Hope in her arms, inhaling and tethering herself. Clearing her mind and concentrating on where she needed to go.

Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras Raddiam Onu Pavadus Ponemus.

Josie chanted, magic leaving her. Hope’s nails digging into her back. First part done she chanted the second half.

The way out.

Nothing. Why did she feel nothing?

Josie blinked, thoughts running a mile a minute. This should have worked. Why-

Hope leaned back, gaze soft as she softly cradled Josie’s chin. “It’s okay.“ Hope smiled and Josie shook her head.

No. “Let me try again.“ Josie concentrated, senses feeling out for her anchor, before her mind’s eye blue eyes and blonde hair. A cheeky grin, a comforting hug.

Hope gave her a watery smile, a hint of dimples showing on her cheek. “I love you.“

Josie broke. Remembering every I love you her mother threw over her shoulder as she left again.

The ‘I love you’ from her bio-mom, tears running down her face as she offered her hand to Josie.

Penelope saying it so often then breaking up with her out of nowhere. Whispering it the last time as she turned away from her, leaving Josie’s life forever.

No. Not this time.

Josie would bring Hope home.

Josie growled, pulling Hope into her arms and chanting the incantation. Not letting up.

All the pent-up magic inside her vibrating. Reaching. She would save Hope.

Josie felt a tug in her gut, turning into a painful squeeze. Her breathing becoming labored, every inhale burning. Heavy weight settling in her gut.

Josie hugged Hope tighter remembering Hope.

Her head thrown back, shaking from laughing too hard. Hope jumping, clawing into the manticore fiercely. Hope cuddled together with Mr. Snuggles under a pile of blankets.

Josie was being ripped into two, everything bleeding together.

Blackness.

* * *

One moment Hope felt a tug, a squeeze.

Weightlessness until landing knocked the breath out of her lungs. The ground unforgiving.

Hope blinked, her vision swimming as the world came into focus. The sun above, the sky light blue, the surrounding woods. Hope laughed in disbelief.

They made it, Josie-

Hope sat up, dizzy, searching her surroundings for Josie. Seeing a body laying on the ground unmoving.

“Josie!” Hope cried, stumbling her way to her and crouching beside Josie’s limp body.

Turning her on her back, feeling for her pulse. Finding none.

Hope glanced down at Josie’s ashen face, shaking her head. “No. No.“

Hope leaned down, straining her hearing for her heartbeat. The one she had listened to so often in the last months. Lulling her unwillingly more than once to sleep.

Silence greeted her.

“Please, please I’m begging you don’t do this to me.“ Hope clutched Josie to herself.

“Don’t leave me too.“ Hope broke down. “You promised to stay."

This couldn’t be happening. Not again. Not after-

Josie sharply inhaled, trembling in her grip and Hope pulled her immediately closer.

“Josie!“ Josie panted, her breathing erratic, her heart thundering.

“It’s okay, we’re okey.“ Josie embraced her tightly. “Shhh just breathe.“ Hope rubbed her back.

“I’m here.“ Hope ignored the tears still running down her cheeks focusing on Josie.

Relieved to hear her chest rise and fall. Josie calming, melting into her. Hope sunk against her. Disbelieving. They had made it.  
Josie had freed her. They were both alive.

Hope buried herself into Josie’s neck, soothed by the beat of Josie’s pulse she could feel against her cheek.

Not seeing the dark veins flickering under Josie’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading! :)  
> Sorry for the long wait I had a lot of stuff going on and it took me a while to find time to finish this. Also sorry for the length of this monster. I already edited and cut out so many unnecessary things and somehow it's still over 20k. I wrote overall for this second part 50k words so there was a lot of editing.  
> For the song, Josie sings for Hope it's 'Saturn' from Sleeping at last. I'm so glad I finally can post this because I read over this and rewrote this part so many times.  
> Thank you for reading and until next time! :)

_You have a powerful scent of death on you._

_His dark chuckle sent shivers down her spine. Flinching as his rotten face flashed before her. His dead, milky blue eyes staring at her with his lips pulled back into a snarl._

_Hope screamed his visage disappearing leaving only darkness behind. She fell onto her knees, she couldn’t, Not again._

_“Dad?“ Hope called out her voice echoing. “Mom?“ Her throat closed up. Darkness, nothing but darkness._

_Hope sobbed, her breath crystallizing. Please no._

_“She’s gone.“ The blue shimmer blinded Hope, but she remembered the voice, the cold. Hope scrambled back, getting up with effort. “It’s your fault.“ Hope stumbled as the blue light crept closer. “Just like this is.“_

_The white unicorn galloped around her and the Hollow, Whining as its legs broke with a sudden snap and it stumbled. Heaving on the ground. The sounds of its dying breath loud in the silence and Hope couldn’t bear to look._

_Her eyes went wide, chocking on air._

_“A worthy sacrifice.“ Hope hadn’t time to scream._

_The Hollow slitting Josie’s throat. Warm liquid sprayed on Hope’s face as Josie stumbled, grasping her throat._

_“Hope.“ Josie sputtered, blood dripping out of her mouth and Hope lunged for her as she fell. Catching Josie in her arms._

_“No, no. It going to be alright.“ Hope pressed against the wound, her hands turning red._

_Her heart rapidly beating as Josie heaved. Her mind scrambling for a way to save her._

_Mouth opening to talk Josie only coughed with a wet squelching sound as more blood run over her lips._

_“Josie?“ Hope sobbed as Josie’s head dropped._

“Josie!“

Arms encircled her. Trying to pin her. The darkness back and Hope fought, pushing the hands away. Struggling out of their grip. Her magic burning just beneath her skin, scorching her from the inside and as the hands reached for her once more Hope screamed.

Her magic pulsing, exploding all around her. Hope heard crashes, voices shouting over each other. Her magic encompassed her. Sizzling over her skin.

“HOPE!“ Hope’s eyes burned in the sudden light.

Watering, vision swimming, and hands reached for her again. She reacted on instinct her magic throwing her assailant off.

“HOPE!“ Hope’s voice broke.

Leaving her bent over, panting. Her throat and lungs burning, trying frantically to provide her with oxygen. She coughed helplessly, sobbing. The pain too much.

“Shhh Hope. It’s us.“ Hope faintly heard over the buzzing in her ears.

Mind scrambling to connect the voice to a face. “It’s alright. You’re safe here with us.“ Hope struggled to lift her head, meeting her aunt’s gaze.

“Freya?“ Hope blinked, eyes scurrying around the room for a threat.

Only seeing her concerned family and scattered, broken objects and furniture. Her aunt cradled her cheek tenderly. Stroking over it in circles and Hope let go of the tension inside. Her brain slowly catching up.

“I’m alright.“ Hope whispered, the covers bunching up and tearing in her grip. “I’m alright.“ Hope exhaled with her aunts watching her.

Rebekah sat down on the bed and pulled Hope into her arms not caring about Hope’s still extended claws.

“It was a nightmare.“ Freya murmured hugging Hope too, making cooing noises.

Hope whimpered, burying closer as the rest of her family joined her on the bed. “Do you think you can go back to sleep?“ Davina asked softly, clasping one of her hands.

Hope shook her head another whimper escaping her. “Do you want to talk about it?“ Keelin appeared next to her wife, calmly looking into Hope’s eyes.

Hope wanted to shake her head. Not wanting to think any longer about it. Josie’s ashen face flashed in her mind’s eye, the darkness and the monsters.

“Malivore.“ Hope said nothing more and her family shared concerned glances.

Hope knew they worried but talking about it would just make it real, freshen the memories in her mind, the things she’d rather forget. One part of her wanted to talk, to get all of this off her chest, the other part rather hunt down Josie, wrap around her and listen to her heartbeat.

Hope shook off the thought, Josie was surely sleeping and didn’t need Hope needily clinging to her. Hope exhaled surprised as her uncle Kol held out a cup of tea out for her.

The warmth chased away the lingering memory of coldness, seeping into her and in combination with her whole family surrounding her she calmed.

* * *

“Do we have to?“ Josie grumbled as Lizzie pulled her around by their linked arms.

Squinting angrily at the too-bright sun, a line forming between her brows at the loud cheers and giggles coming from the running around children.

“You haven’t left our room in over a week.“ Lizzie gave her a scolding glare. “If you don’t get a bit of sun, soon I won’t be able to distinguish you from the walls.“

Josie rolled her eyes, inhaling sharply as one boy brushed against her, running away from another. Automatically focusing on his heartbeat. Her blood buzzing as he ran away and she had to clench her teeth, forcing herself to focus only on her sister.

“People are annoying and won’t stop staring and I’m not in the mood for another rant from our headmaster.“ Josie spat the last part and her twin gave her a glance at the venom in her voice.

“You’re still worked up about yesterday.“ Lizzie stated, feeling either the tension in Josie’s body or the hot, boiling fury in her gut.

“He had no right.“ Josie nearly growled, remembering his accusations, his tries to guilt-trip her without even listening.

Only ranting about Dark Magic. About how she could have hurt people. What she was thinking. How irresponsible she had been.

Josie didn’t care about all that, she had done what she thought right. Saving Hope. Bringing her home. Her dad didn’t want to hear it, screaming in the heated shouting match how Hope didn’t matter. Wasn’t worth sacrificing her morals for. Tainting herself with such magic.

Josie had snarled, seconds from lunging at her father. To tear him to shreds for implying that Hope didn’t matter, wasn’t worth it.

Josie had trembled with the intensity of her fury, as had the whole office and a part of her had relished in the resulting fear in the air. In the end, only Lizzie’s intervention saved their father from Josie.

Lizzie had a few choice words for their father as well before she led Josie out of the office.

“He didn’t, but it still doesn’t explain how angry you were. You looked seconds away from punching him.“

“I was.“ Josie offered without a trace of guilt. “I don’t regret what I did, not if it means Hope is back home.“

“You said that a lot the last few days.“ Lizzie observed, her gaze burning on Josie. “Saving her, asking after her, calling her family, cursing the werewolf who badmouthed her.“

Josie glanced skyward hearing the question in Lizzie’s tone. “She is our friend.“

“She is, but I didn’t punch or curse anyone.“

“Josie!“ Two little girls raced up to them and saved Josie from needing to reply.

Pigtails swaying and beaming. Josie had a moment to prepare and crouch down as they jumped into her arms. She ceased to breathe at the now familiar growing gnawing in her stomach.

“Beth, Leia.“ Josie grinned, hugging them close afterward tickling them.

Laughing as they backed out of her arms, pouting. “We haven’t seen you in ages.“ Leia stated, spreading her arms out wildly to emphasize ages while her younger sister nodded.

“Miss. Tig said you were sick.“ Josie flinched.

_Standing up Josie swayed, holding her head as it throbbed. Nausea rising up her throat. On weak legs she walked to the bathroom, stumbling the last steps._

_Catching hold of the sink as she collapsed. Panting, clammy from the few steps._

_Hot and cold at the same time. Josie trembled, mouth dry. She felt so thirsty. So parched. Josie leaned down, drinking from the water tap. Gulping mouthfuls of water and washing her face._

_Looking up at the mirror Josie frightened herself with the dark circles under her eyes, her pale skin. Her nearly blue lips._

_Josie shakingly cupped her face, wincing as her mouth ached. Sudden thirst returning and her stomach growling violently. Josie threw her head back, groaning as sounds flooded her mind._

_Her throat drying up as she listened to the steady thump, thump, thump just outside the door. Josie growled and felt a sharp sting in her gums._

_Gaze dropping to the mirror. Breathless, her heart stopped. Brain screeching to a halt._

_Pearly white fangs, dark blueish veins, and red eyes looking back at her._

_No. Josie covered her mouth nearly sobbing at how much her mouth stung. Throbbed._

_From the other room was a soft sigh hearable, loud as the beat of a drum in Josie’s mind. Before she could comprehend it she was standing over her twin._

_Looking at the vein pumping along her neck. Licking her lips, hands shaking as she leaned over. Catching a whiff of the familiar scent of Lizzie’s perfume and something so unique Lizzie. A smell so familiar. Josie’s eyes closed, throat bobbing at the thought of the blood pulsing underneath._

_Of piercing flesh with her fangs. To consume. To-_

_Josie trembled, hands gripping the blankets so hard, she tore through them. This was Lizzie. Her twin. Her sister. Her best friend. Her other half. Slowly she rose, every step harder._

“I was but now I’m all better.“ Josie lied, bile rising in her throat but the gloomy expressions vanished from their faces.

“I got an A in history.“ Leia offered brightly.

“That’s amazing, I knew you could do it.“ Josie tousled Leia’s hair proudly, as the girl giggled and tried to escape her.

“I drew you a picture.“ Beth earned her attention and only now Josie saw the paper in her hands.

“You did?“ Josie crouched down as Beth came closer, holding it out.

It was crudely drawn. The drawing of a six-year-old with four people, a sun in the corner and flowers as tall as the people. One had pigtails and Josie assumed it was Beth and next to her Leia with her dark locks and her glasses.

Next to Leia was Josie which she gathered by the stick figure having a book in hand and a heart drawn around and the crowning glory was the last figure, the only blonde who’s face was colored red and her eyebrows were drawn together in an angry line.

Josie snorted, nearly falling over from the drawn version of her sister. Bursting into laughter.

“Do you like it?“ Beth asked with glittering, expectant eyes.

“I love it.“ Josie gathered Beth in another hug, shooting her sister a mocking look as she gave her the picture.

Bursting into another bout of laughter at Lizzie’s facial expression as she found herself.

“It’s brilliant. Very spot on. I’ll make sure it gets an honorary place in our room.“ Lizzie shot her a glare but Beth just beamed, puffing up her chest.

“Beth! Leia!“ They all looked up to Miss. Tig calling the girls, meaning the break was over.

“Thank you for the picture and you keep it up I’m so proud.“ Josie hugged both once more then nudged them along.

Exhaling relieved for the distance between them, yet as they turned back to wave at her Josie quickly put the smile back on her face.

“I think this is my new favorite picture of you.“ Josie poked her tongue out at her twin, wheezing as Lizzie shoved her elbow into her stomach.

“Jerk.“ Lizzie huffed, glancing after the kids. “One day you’ll be a great mom.“

Josie smiled, imagining herself with kids, Lizzie with kids, growing up together. Big family dinners.

Yet the smile slipped from her face. Kids. Something she couldn’t have anymore.

Josie bit her lip at the sudden emotional punch, all air escaping her. The realization settling. She would never have children. Never start a family with someone.

It had always been in her plans, far off in the future of course but now-

“Josie?“ Lizzie wrapped an arm around her waist but Josie’s vision narrowed.

Josie would never get to experience being pregnant. Would never grow old. One day everyone she knew would be dead. Turning to ash, to dirt. Right in front of her eyes. Life was fickle, many things could happen, but this was a certainty.

“Josie?“ Josie tasted copper on her tongue.

One day Josie would roam the earth with Lizzie not longer by her side. A life without her twin. Her sister, her best friend, her other half.

No. No. No.

“Josie.“ Lizzie clasped her cheeks, forcing her to look into her eyes. “Calm down.“

Josie’s gaze darted over Lizzie’s face, wanting to burn every little detail into her mind, to preserve-

No. No. No. Josie closed her eyes. Shoving it down. The idea. The future. Her emotions. Pushing, wrangling it down and pushing it into a dark, dark corner in her mind. She was fine. She would not think about this. No.

“I’m alright.“ Josie gasped, focusing on her body and reigning in her emotions, knowing her twin could feel them.

“This didn’t feel alright.“ Her twin hesitantly whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

“Saltzman Twins!“ Rebekah yelled from where she was sitting with the whole family gathered plus Landon. Waving exuberantly.

“What does she want?“ Lizzie backed off, her eyes narrowing.

“Let’s find out.“ Josie needed a distraction.

Lizzie scowled, her lips pursed. “I think it’s too early to deal with the Original Bitch.“

“Lizzie!“ Josie gave her sister a pointed glare.

“What? You know when mom gives a lecture about bullies she always comes up.“ Lizzie hissed the ‘she’. “From what mom told us she is a total psychotic bitch.“

“You know that she can hear you.“

“I do.“

“Oh, my god Lizzie! I don’t want to have to fight an Original.“ Josie sighed, giving the Mikaelson Clan a polite smile while they were still out of human earshot.

“But you would for me?“ Lizzie’s corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

“I would but please don’t make me.“ Josie poked Lizzie in the ribs and grinned at the squeak she got.

They came to stand by the tables and judging by Lizzie’s stony expression, it was better if Josie did the talking.

“Good morning Miss. Mikaelson, Mrs. and Mrs. Mikaelson, Mr. Mikaelson and Mrs. Mikaelson.“ Josie glanced at the two teenagers. “Hey, Hope.“ Josie swallowed, before also greeting Landon.

“It would be Mr. Claire, I was all too pleased to steal my wife’s heart and her last name.“ Kol grinned charmingly, putting an arm around Davina’s shoulder, who just rolled her eyes fondly.

“It might be easier to be on a first-name basis, Miss. Saltzman.“ Freya smiled and Josie nodded, pinching her sister before she could open her mouth.

“Would you two like to sit?“ Rebekah asked waving to the last remaining chairs and sharing a glance with Lizzie, they did.

Making them sit on one end with the Mikaelson’s sitting in between and on the other end Landon and Hope. Josie avoided looking at them despite feeling Hope’s gaze on her. The rest of the Mikaelson family also seemed to be focused on her, filling her with apprehension.

“Thank you for calling us.“ Rebekah was the first to speak, face earnest, gaze intense and flickering over the others.

Chasing away every doubt Josie had over their devotion to their niece, showing how much Hope and her wellbeing meant to them.

“I was just helping the headmaster with administrative tasks and Lizzie was the one who found Dr. Mikaelson’s number.“ Josie offered, nodding at her sister.

“We still appreciate it. We were worried sick once our memories came back.“ Freya insisted sharing a loving smile with Hope, squeezing Keelin's hand resting on the table.

“I would have tried to.“ Landon blurted out, shifting as everyone turned to face him. “But Alaric burned every document regarding Hope.“ He added more quietly.

Josie rolled her eyes, his voice sounding to her like an annoying squeak. She clenched her teeth looking away from him to keep herself from saying something alluding to that.

“From what we know you were also the one to save Hope.“ Davina stated even if it sounded like a question and Josie involuntary glanced at Hope.

Gulping, her heart seizing as she met ocean blue eyes. Josie couldn’t help but smile at Hope’s approved state. The dark circles under her eyes were less pronounced, her hair not longer looking like a bird’s nest and her skin was back to a healthy tone.

Although Hope didn’t have any tan, she must have spent the last few days soaking in the sun because her freckles had multiplied and darkened. Dusting her cheeks and nose, making her look even more adorable. Better than the glimpse she had gotten shortly after waking up.

An elbow found her side and Josie shook her head. “Hope saved herself I just offered a helping hand.“ She ignored the lifted brow from Hope and the skeptic similar, facial impressions of all born Mikaelson’s.

Showing the family resemblance. “Hope described your actions a tad more heroic.“ Freya considered her and Josie could feel her magic subtly reach out for her.

Josie frowned, there was the reason the Mikaelson’s called them. This wasn’t a friendly talk but an interrogation. If Hope had told them everything, what was left to tell? Josie met the stare head-on, feeling her twin’s hand rest on hers.

The only thing Hope didn’t know was how Josie had saved her. Hope knew about her blood and the part where Josie was meeting her in Malivore while dreaming.

“I would have helped given the chance. Since Hope had been gone it felt like a part of myself was missing, something vital and with her finally back it feels like I’m complete again.“ Landon once more spoke up and Josie’s eye twitched, a snarl growing in her throat.

Josie closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and just imagined setting Landon on fire. Calming as she went over the chances of him surviving being a heap of ashes. Lizzie’s hand tightened and Josie felt the sting of nails on the back of her hand.

“While you were busy shaving your oversized feet, hobbit my sister was in a coma after saving Hope.“ Lizzie said sharply and Josie chortled.

Especially as she saw Hope hide a smile behind her hand while some of her family members weren’t so secretive about it. Landon opened and closed his mouth, sinking deeper into his chair as he reddened.

“You two are witches.“ Josie narrowed her eyes at Freya’s insistence on the topic. Not liking where this was going.

“Siphoners.“ Lizzie answered while Josie’s gaze shifted to Kaleb on the other side of the field, talking to a taller boy with short, spikey blond hair.

Kaleb waved at her but Josie was more concerned about his companion. She could have sworn he was a newer vampire, having been sent into the cellars to ‚sober up‘ by her father.

“Siphoner? You were born without magic?“ Freya observed them and Josie went back to the conversation at hand. “It’s very rare. Does your ability to absorb magic have a limit?“

“Not that we know.“ Josie shrugged, biting her lip as she remembered how much it hurt to absorb the magic of the Expression Triangle.

How overfilled she felt, as it tore apart every cell of her. Magic damming up and frizzling inside her.

“But you used magic to free Hope from Malivore. It must have been a great deal and from what Alaric said it was Dark Magic.“ Freya rolled her eyes at the last part. “And the only thing that could have given you enough power might have been the Expression Triangle Rebekah told me about.“

Josie weighed her choices, glancing at Hope and getting a nod. A nod to trust her family, which she did with certain parts. Yet how many clues did they need before they knew. How many details until they got the picture. To realize what happened. What Josie was now-

_Warm liquid poured down her throat. Warming her cold body. Soothing the raging, aching inside. She moaned at the feeling; it felt like a revelation, a rebirth._

_Josie arched closer. Eyes closing involuntary. Her body overrun by different sensations. Muscles contracting._

_“Josie!” Josie gasped her mind growing fuzzier. “Josie.” Someone pulled at her shoulder. She easily shook them off._

_Snarling. Digging her fangs deeper. The trickle of blood slowing. As did the heart._

Josie shook off the memory, the feelings they invoked. Throat suddenly too dry. Concentrating on what to say without divulging too much. 

“I siphoned from it. Even years later the residue was enough to draw from without a celestial event.“

“That much magic. Hope said you had a talent with magic but to get away from such a feat with only magical exhaustion.“ Kol added, considering her. “Quite spectacular.“

Josie leaned back, feeling her alarm bells going off with all the Mikaelson’s sharing glances and staring at her. Pulling at her collar. Nervously squeezing her sister’s hand.

“I’m the first phoenix in history, had I known about Hope’s imprisonment I would have moved heaven and hell to get her back. It wouldn’t have been my first time saving her.“ Landon threw in, grinning and raking through his hair.

Faster than even Josie could comprehend Lizzie stood up. Her chair falling over with the force, magic gathering around her. “My sister nearly died trice in the last three months saving people.“

_Darkness. Suffocating. Endless. Clawing and Digging. Inhaling. Coughing. Screaming and swallowing dirt. Limbs heavy. Wiggling. Trembling. Her hand breaking thru._

_Air filling her lungs. A dark female chuckle. Looking into pale blue eyes and a familiar face distorted into a horrifying visage._

_Eight giant legs with twice as many eyes. She, incapable of doing anything as it crawled nearer._

_A mane, a big paw raised and a scorpion tail ready to strike. Chuckling, salvia pouring out of its mouth. Josie scrambled back, dirt blocking her sight._

“-and she got Hope back different to a certain village idiot who pushed someone so far he ripped his throat out.“ Lizzie shouted, her magic reacting and the surrounding glasses broke.

Josie had only seconds. The glass shards. The smell of blood. The predatory growl. Standing up and whirling around. Raising her hand and flicking her wrist. Easily breaking his neck. Boy crumbling in front of her.

Kaleb behind by seconds, gaping at her. “Don’t just look.“ Josie snarled. “Bring him back to the cellars and bring me the first aid kit!“ He nodded disappearing with the limp body.

Josie had to exhale, steeling herself. Nails digging into her palms, leaving half-moon shapes in her skin. Ignoring the smell of blood that even penetrated her enchantment. Ignoring the wide eyes of the surrounding people to look after Lizzie who was bleeding.

A shard sticking out of her palm and blood poured out. Dripping down her hand, over her clothes on the table.

“What was that?“ Hope asked while Lizzie moaned. “Ow.“

“Sit down.“ Josie tried to keep herself under control just nodding as the first aid kit appeared in front of her.

“A newer vampire he just got here three days ago I think. Kaleb must have thought he was ready.“ Josie replied absently, rummaging through the kit for pincers.

Taking her sister’s hand hesitantly, seeing beside the bigger shard a few smaller ones also buried in her flesh. Mind scrambling.

“I heard Sarah tell her friends how ugly she though the dress you wore for the last party was.“

“What?“ Lizzie frowned, her eyes alight with anger. “That two-faced bitch. She complimented me at the party and said how great it looked. How it complimented my eyes. But I told you, didn’t I? The moment she walked in all high and mighty with this haughty expression. I told you? But you were all Lizzie she is new. Lizzie, she just needs friends. I’m sure she was behind the attack against me too. I mean how she wasn’t punished for dyeing my hair neon orange. She should have been-”

“And done, all better now.“ Josie interrupted, grinning at her sister’s surprised expression as she looked down at her healed, shard free skin as Josie packed away the herbal paste.

“You riled me up on purpose.“ Lizzie accused her, glaring.

“I only had to say one thing. And it distracted you enough so I wouldn’t have to listen to your whining.“ And she could concentrate on Lizzie’s enraged rambling instead of all the blood.

Lizzie pouted, looking away from her. “Aww.“ Josie pressed a kiss against her sister’s palm. “Look I kissed it better.“

“You’re mean.“ Lizzie complained, even as her lips twitched.

“I know.“ Josie looked at the others, the situation giving her the perfect out. Cleaning the table with magic, she added. “It was nice talking to you but it would be better if my sister and I changed clothes.“

Lizzie looked down at the crimson smear on her shirt and pants, whining. “Blood is so hard to get out.“

Josie didn’t even look down at hers, smelling it on her. “We will see each other again.“ Rebekah replied and Josie was uncomfortable with how much it sounded like a threat.

Not an ‘I’ll physically harm you threat’ but an ‘I will find out what you’re hiding’ one. Josie just waved at them, pulling her sister away.

* * *

Hope slipped silently out of her room, praying her aunt wouldn’t wake up. Only Rebekah remained here while the rest of the family had checked into a hotel. She was overjoyed at their presence but Hope was glad they weren’t all staying in her room like the first few days. Days she had been mostly unresponsive and had to be coaxed into a normal routine.

Malivore was for a long time darkness and then the only thing going on had been fighting monsters until Josie came. Then her days had been filled with reading, waiting for Josie to show up and more monster fighting.

Hope had been quite embarrassed after getting more responsive. Rebekah had taken care of her, making sure she ate, coaxing her outside, even helping her shower the first few days when everything had just been too much. Every waking moment, every movement too much effort. Hope lost in her head.

Her aunt had just chuckled at her embarrassment afterward reminding her how she had changed Hope’s diapers for months.

The time with her family helped her accustom to being back. After the first night, they kept a light on whenever it grew dark or went to sleep. Easily reading Hope’s discomfort with darkness. Also, Hope learned to avoid the places where many students gathered, or the morning rushes to class.

She wasn’t going to any of her classes at the moment but even being around so many people, all the shouting, all these noises was unbearable. After months of only Josie and monsters as company, she wasn’t used to it anymore. Her werewolf senses harder to control in comparison to before she jumped.

Sometimes even her family was too much. Freya had taken notice, teaching her some spells to keep noises out. They talked about Malivore, the things she went through inside of it as Freya noted her annoyance at sleeping with a nightlight like a kid. Her slips in control. Her nightmares.

Still, Hope went thru worse and didn’t know why she couldn’t seem to shake Malivore’s grasp. It dug into her flesh like ice shards, staining her dreams. Even awake a sudden noise, a crash could send her back there.

Another problem; Landon restlessly pursued her. In the first few days after her family had come, he had knocked every day on her door. Sometimes even more than once a day.

When she couldn’t stand the knocking and the searching glances of her aunts anymore she had one of them shoo him off. Telling him she was in no condition to receive guests.

Early today had been the second time she saw him since Malivore and Hope just went with it. She couldn’t stand his kicked puppy look anymore nor think of an excuse.

It wasn´t normal. After months spent apart, she should jump on the opportunity to spend time with him. She should want to be around him, after all, she told him she loved him. Her boyfriend.

Hope had meant it when she told Landon she loved him.

Hope meant it when she told Josie she loved her.

Instead, while she tried to avoid him, most of her thoughts lingered on Josie. How she was, where she was if she was thinking about Hope too.

Landon was confusing, stumbling over boundaries and more often than not were his decisions questionable. But he was also sweet, caring, warming her up like a nice fireplace.

Josie was stubborn, recklessly self-sacrificing and hard to read. Although she was gentle with her actions, with her words, instinctively knowing when Hope needed silence or comforting words she could be also fierce and intense in an argument. 

Protecting the people she loved, prone to impulsive decisions. Either Peaceful, gentle waves under the hot summer sky or the furious, temperamental ocean. Drowning Hope in affection, making her smile, bringing her peace.

Still, Josie hadn’t sought her out at all and Hope’s 'I love you' remained unrequited. Making her overthink her every action, anxiety nagging at her for the why. Had Josie not believed her? With the time Hope spent without human interaction perhaps Josie thought she didn't mean it, Maybe thought Hope’s feelings went away the moment she was back here.

Or Josie didn’t love her back. Which made her stomach churn, her nerve endings scream. Hope had been so sure there was something between them. That she wasn’t alone in this.

Even after recounting everything to her family, Josie’s actions implied it. The flirting, the cuddling, the dance. Helping her fight the manticore, how worried Josie had been for her. Kissing her.

Rebekah had shaken her head after Hope’s recount. Rolling her eyes, pushing Mr. Snuggles into her arms with a quirked brow. Communicating her point.

Hope was distracted from her thoughts by murmurs coming from the foyer. Instantly recognizing Josie’s voice and seconds after Kaleb’s.

“So tomorrow same time?“ Kaleb’s lip twitched amused and Josie sighed.

“I need all the training I can get.“

“You’re getting better.“ Kaleb placed a hand on Josie’s shoulder and Hope narrowed her eyes at it. “You know you can talk to me, right?“

Talk about what? Why with him? Josie could talk to Hope about it. After all, it was a somewhat shared experience. There was no need for Kaleb to-

“Good night Kaleb.“ Josie shrugged off his hand, crossing her arms, her expression closed off.

“Good night.“ Kaleb said defeated before vamp speeding away and Hope leaned on the wall to be out of sight.

“Couldn’t sleep?“ Hope jumped as Josie looked around the corner directly at her.

Hope attempted to at least look innocent but Josie’s pointed stare just made her look sheepish. “No. You couldn’t either?“ Hope tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Kaleb and I were still working on a few councils matters and he offered to help me with a spell.“ Josie explained, rubbing her neck.

“I hope nothing life-threatening?“ Hope joked with a serious undertone. Lizzie’s freak out over Josie nearly dying fresh on her mind.

“No risk no fun.“ Josie replied wearily, walking into the direction Hope had come from.

Hope easily fell into step with her, shooting her a disapproving look. “I would rather enjoy not having to worry about you blowing yourself up or something.“

Josie frowned, considering it even as the corner of her lip lifted. Hope shoved her exasperated.

“If my queen commands me to, I’ll try not to blow anything up.“ Josie winked, adding more quietly. “No promises for setting fires.“

“Josie!“ Hope huffed, shaking her head to hide her smile. “I would appreciate it, love.“ It slipped out faster than Hope could stop it.

Yet Josie flushed her grin brightening. “May I escort you to your room, my dearest?“ Offering her arm for Hope to take.

Hope linked their arms. “I would enjoy nothing more, my darling.“ They walked down the hallway, silent. Hope just basked in Josie’s proximity, her warmth, her smell.

“That wouldn’t be my sweatshirt?“

Hope bit her lip, feeling the heat in her cheeks. “What’s yours is mine?“ Hope mumbled, avoiding Josie’s gaze.

“Didn’t know we were already married.“ Hope looked up at Josie sharply. “A shame I missed our wedding, I would have enjoyed seeing you in a dress.“ Josie smirked and Hope felt herself blush deeper.

“Uh, there is your room.“ Hope blurted out an octave higher, closing her eyes in mortification.

“It seems so.“

“Then this is Good Night.“ Josie said, slipping her arm out of Hope’s grasp.

“I guess so.“ Hope turned to face her, surprised as Josie gathered her in a hug.

Hope hugged her back, savoring the feeling. Slightly nuzzling into Josie’s neck. Josie rubbed over her back before stepping back and opening her door quietly. Giving Hope over her shoulder a look as Hope didn’t leave.

“You can sleep here tonight if you want to.“

“Would it be alright?“

Josie rolled her eyes, taking Hope’s hand and tugging her into the room. Closing the door silently, hoping Lizzie wouldn’t wake. But from the soft snores and how her sister was sprawled like a starfish over her bed, Josie didn’t.

“Go on.“ Josie whispered, taking off her shoes.

Hope looked away as Josie undressed, sliding under Josie’s covers and staring at the ceiling until the bed dipped and Josie slipped in beside her. Turning on the lamp on the nightstand without Hope having to ask.

“Come here.“ Josie opened her arms and Hope quickly scooted over so she could rest her head on Josie’s chest, throwing a leg and an arm over Josie. Grinned as she listened to Josie’s calm heartbeat.

“Goodnight.“

“Sweet dreams.“ Josie whispered, placing a kiss on her head.

 

Hope woke from the moving of her bed. Groaning, she snuggled more deeply into her pillow, burying her nose in the warmth. Brows drawing together at the cooing sound and the snap of a camera.

Blinking her eyes open, tightening her grip on the pillow only to meet Rebekah’s amused stare. Brows wiggling as she snapped another picture with her phone.

“What are you doing?“ Hope sleepily grumbled, resting her head back on her pillow, which shook beneath her, releasing a throaty chuckle.

Following the sound to get trapped into brown eyes, shining like molten gold in the early morning sunlight.

“I believe the princess is still half asleep.“ Josie teased, lips quirked up.

“Nothing changed in the last 18 years then. She still grumbles and pouts upon waking.“

“Well, at least Hope doesn’t sneak into other people’s rooms to watch them sleep and weirdly hover over them.“ For Hope, it suddenly dawned what was happening and with a squeak, she tried to untangle herself from Josie. Scrambling and falling over the edge.

Pout deepening as Rebekah and Josie burst into laughter. “Not funny.“ Hope growled, softening as Josie leaned over the edge to look at her with a gentle smile. Offering her hand to help Hope up.

“Whatever you say, love.“ Rebekah’s eyes sparkled with mirth and Hope glared at her as she took Josie’s hand, rubbing her sore back.

Josie snickered and earned herself also a glare for it. “Wait a minute, you were watching Josie and I sleep?“ Hope blurted out, cheeks reddening.

“I was concerned when I woke up alone and it didn’t take long to conclude where you might be.“ Rebekah flicked her hair over her shoulder as Hope’s blush darkened. “And her sister let me in.“

“And I take it the 'creepily watching people sleep trait' Twilight got right.“ Josie stood up from bed, stretching herself while Hope grinned at Rebekah’s scandalized look.

“As right as the part were vampires sparkling like a disco ball in the sun.“ Rebekah sniffed haughtily, looking down at her nails. “Over the years there have been many telling me how radiant I am.“

Josie and Hope shared a disbelieving look, snorting and laughing in synch. “You’re a lot more fun than your mother.“

“It should offend me on behalf of my mom, but thank you I try.“ Josie gave Hope a wink, rummaging through her clothes, before throwing some at Hope.

“You know I’ve access to my own clothes now.“ Hope lifted a brow, not really complaining.

“Really? Because I might be wrong but the sweatshirt you’re wearing is mine, as was the shirt yesterday.“ Josie snarked and Hope brushed her hair back, not looking at her, especially because she heard Rebekah snicker.

“Well, it didn’t bother you before.“ Hope shrugged innocently, changing her clothes.

“Sharing clothes, how domestic of you.“ Rebekah interrupted and Hope saw Josie blush in the corner of her eyes.

Rebekah filled the silence. “We should go search for something to eat.“ Rebekah left the room with Josie and her trailing behind. “Before I might try Siphoner.“ Rebekah shot Josie a look, showing her vampire face.

Hope growled, pushing Rebekah playfully away. “Siphoner is not on the menu.“ Hope looked at Josie, giving her a lopsided grin. “At least not this siphoner.“

“No one is sucking dry my sister either.“ Josie rolled her eyes, pushing Hope away and walked faster.

Hope narrowed her eyes, walking faster so she could hip check Josie. Earning her a glare and a huff before she was poked in her side.

“Now, Now Kids.“ Rebekah got in between them. “I-uh uh.”

Rebekah trailed off and Hope followed her gaze to the entrance hall. Hope had only met her a handful of times and she had always been polite, energized and warm.

Hope was sure she had never seen a grin so big on Lizzie. Looking with so much love, adoration at her mother but Caroline Forbes-Salvatore’s smile made it pale in comparison.

Hope glanced at Josie, expecting the same expression on her face, knowing how much both twins missed their mom when she was gone. 

Yet Josie wavered, brows scrunched together and crossing her arms. Too many emotions swimming in her eyes but Hope could practically feel her sudden tenseness.

Yet it all vanished as Caroline looked up from Lizzie meeting Josie’s gaze. “Sweetheart!“

Hope caught the grimace on Josie’s face before her mother gathered Josie in her arms. Smothering her. “Mom.“

Hope awkwardly stepped back, sighing with relief as she felt Rebekah’s steady presence beside her.

“How are you? Are you eating enough? Get enough sleep?“ Caroline had slightly backed off, cradling Josie’s cheeks and tilting her head to both sides, examining her. “I was so worried when your father called, telling me what happened.“ Pulling Josie into another hug.

Hope bit her lip, trying to suppress the tweak in her gut. Remembering being in this position, closing her eyes. Blending out the smell of expensive, flowery perfume she was almost able to smell the scent of the forest. 

Damp wood, the smell of the air before the first lightning struck. A scent she had known since the beginning and would give everything to smell again.

To feel strong arms wrap around her, for brown eyes look at her with so much tenderness, so much love.

“Rebekah.“ Caroline faked a smile.

“Caroline, it has been long since the last time I saw you.“ Her aunt smiled back, adding. “And with a lot more wrinkles.“

“That comes with the territory, being a mother and all.“ Caroline waved off, voice light, yet the hand on Hope’s shoulder tensed.

“Mother of the year coming weeks after your daughter was hurt.“ Caroline’s eyes narrowed and Josie avoided her gaze. “But as I said we really should get together for dinner.“

“Dinner?“ Lizzie asked with a disbelieving look, her father coming to stand next to her.

Hope herself had trouble to keep her disbelief in, feeling the tension between everyone.

“Yes, it’s only fitting after all your daughter saved my niece and we couldn’t be more thankful.“ Rebekah had a calculating look in her eyes and Hope noted how she lingered on Josie, who twitched under the attention.

“That won’t be necessary. I think what we need more than ever is family time.“ Caroline declined the invitation wrapping her arms around both twins, which both slumped relieved.

Hope didn’t get why Josie held no ill will towards her family and from the bantering minutes before she thought they got along. Yet she was wringing with her hands, uncomfortable-

“That’s a great idea a joint family dinner. My siblings will be pleased.“ Caroline opened her mouth to argue, yet Rebekah cut her off. “I know a great Italian place.“ She took her phone out. “I’ll make the reservations.“ Rebekah held the phone to her ear, leading Hope around the Saltzman family. 

“Hope seven is okay?“ Rebekah threw over her shoulder and Hope groaned at her pleased smirk.

* * *

Josie fidgeted with the bow tie on her blouse. Leg bouncing up and down, eyes on the scenery. Ignoring the burning gaze of her twin.

“I don’t know why we have to go to this dinner.“ Her father muttered and Caroline shot him a glare, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

“I won’t give her the upper hand. If she thinks for a moment, she can rile me up like back in high school she thought wrong. We are adults and it would be impolite to cancel plans on such short notice.“

“She made these plans on short notice.“ Her dad replied at the same time Lizzie whispered beside her. “And calling her a bitch is polite?“

“I heard that.“ Caroline gave Lizzie a scolding look through the rear-view mirror as they parked. “And that were different circumstances and a long time ago.“

“You called her that the time we visited you in Europe.“ Josie chimed in, lips twitching as she saw her mom huff.

“Just-“ Caroline groaned. “Just be polite and don’t start any fights.“ Caroline gave them the mom look, even Alaric.

Josie and Lizzie glanced at each other. “And who will keep you from doing it?“ Lizzie pointed out but wilted under Caroline’s glare. “We’ll be on our best behavior.“

“Good.“

They stepped out of the car and into the expensive-looking restaurant. Josie paid no attention as her mother talked to the hostess, eyes flickering over the people. 

Every table was occupied. She swallowed, her throat dry.

“Right this way.“ Josie trailed after the rest of her family, taking a deep breath.

The Mikaelson family was not done with their interrogation and Josie feared the more she told, the sooner they would put things together. They had lived for over a century and with all their experience in magic, it wouldn’t take long. 

Together with her family present, it would only be harder. She hadn’t answered her father’s questions either and her mother hadn’t time to ask just yet.

All the while being in a restaurant with unsuspecting humans. 

“There you are.“ Rebekah exclaimed standing up from the table.

All Mikaelson’s were dressed to impress, wearing formal wear. Rebekah with a little black dress, copied by both Davina and Keelin while Kol wore a tuxedo as did Freya. Stating their allegiance. Yet Hope quickly drew Josie’s eye.

Also wearing a black dress, hers ending above the knee with black tights underneath. It covered Hope’s shoulders and was cut like a shirt until it reached her waist with silver buttons. Hope was also wearing more makeup than usual, making her eyes stand out even more.

Hope had her tongue-tied fresh from sleep, with disheveled hair and tired eyes, clothes rumpled. 

Seeing her like this-

It was only the second time Josie ever had seen Hope in a dress and coupled with glimmering blue eyes and the lopsided smile painted on her lips it was enough to send Josie into cardiac arrest. Which Hope seemed also to realize, tilting her head, lifting one brow smugly and worsening the situation for her poor heart-

“Hey, Dr. Saltzman and Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore.“ His voice was to her like nails to a chalkboard, like a cold shower and Josie’s focus shifted to Landon Kirby.

Standing up beside Hope, his hand resting on Hope’s back. Giving her parents a shy smile. Josie’s fists clenched, what the hell was he doing here?

“What is the hobbit doing here?“ Lizzie didn’t look pleased either as they sat down, ignoring the look their mother shot her.

“We taught it was right to invite him after all this is a family dinner.“ Freya said nonchalant, giving Hope and Landon a smile and Josie had to look away, biting her cheek at the implication.

“We can only hope, wolf girl taught him some table manners.“ Lizzie murmured beside her and Josie chortled earning another scolding look.

Josie tuned out as the adults started their conversation or rather Rebekah and Caroline snarked, sharing jibs under a cloak of politeness while her father talked with Keelin about medicine. Keeping quiet while her sister was engaged in a conversation with Hope and Landon. 

“I think it’s time for a toast.“ Rebekah announced as their meals came, raising her wineglass. 

All copied her and Josie trepidation rose, curling around her heart. “To Josie who made this possible with her heroic actions, to Hope for saving the world, making the impossible, possible. To family.“

All the Mikaelson’s responding to the toast with a ‚Forever and Always‘. The stares she got from all of them unnerved her and she concentrated back on her meal. 

Settling as Lizzie subtly scooted closer, pressing her leg against hers.

“Our last talk was sadly kept short but perhaps now over dinner, we can continue it.“ Davina spoke up and Josie swallowed her bite.

“I don’t think there is anything else to tell.“ Josie shrugged, taking a sip from her glass.

“Well, we know you drew power from the Expression triangle but how did you get to Hope? How did you tether her to this world?“ Freya observed Josie and her father grimaced at the reminder.

“Magic. I mean, it all happened fast, and I didn’t have much time to think it over.“ Josie lied, rubbing her neck. “And I mean Malivore was a prison world with a way to enter so it had to have an exit and Hope wasn’t just sitting around, waiting to be saved.“ Josie trailed off.

“She definitely isn’t with how often she saved me, even if I was holding myself, phoenix style.“ Landon gave a charming smile, tousling with his hand his hair even more.

Josie closed her eyes, feeling the fork in her grasp bend as she imagined setting his hair on fire, after all, it already looked like a pyre. A whispered incantation and it would be-

“Phoenix-style? Meaning running away and staying alive long enough for someone to save you, fire pigeon?“ Lizzie stated, leaning back in her seat with a haughty look.

Landon reddened and Josie tried to hide her grin, averting her gaze only to meet Rebekah’s. It was not longer inquisitive like the rest of her siblings gave her but an interested amused one.

“And you did it alone?“ Kol led back to the previous topic and Josie sighed.

“Yes.“ 

“And afterward you had what, magical exhaustion? For a week? So there is a limit to how much you can siphon?“

Josie chewed her next bite, giving her time to think of an answer. “That’s what Miss. Tig said and as I said before neither Lizzie nor I every tried to absorb so much magic.“ She glanced at Hope, eyes meeting.

Hope had a slight frown on her face, a puzzled look. Giving Josie a questioning head tilt. Not aware why Josie was avoiding giving any real information or was even outright lying. 

Josie bit her lip at Hope’s soft expression, shaking her head slightly. Hope nodded in understanding, giving her another tender smile sending Josie’s pulse racing again.

“I’m just so glad Hope is here and so thankful Josie brought her back to us, to me.“ Landon grinned at her, interrupting whatever moment Hope and her had. 

Wrapping an arm around Hope. Pulling her closer to himself and kissing her cheek.

Josie winced, looking away. 

_Kaleb had his arm wrapped around her, stumbling down the hallway. Confused she glanced at Kaleb as he stopped and with how dizzy she was it took her longer to realize why._

_Her heart thumping, going into overdrive at the familiar mane of auburn hair and the crystal blue eyes. Hope-_

_Heart stumbling and agonizingly falling, crashing to the floor._

_Hope was standing there, in the arms of Landon Kirby. Kissing him._

_Josie grimaced, closing her eyes. Her heart shattering, shards digging deeply into her insides and drawing blood. Feeling herself collapse with Kaleb going down with her, trying to keep her from falling. “Hope?” It fell from her lips before she could stop it, keep it in. Bury it deep and smother it._

Josie shook her head, the scene in front of her reminding her. Reminding her Hope was with someone else. Reminding her she stood no chance. Reminding her the whispered ‚I love you‘ mattered not any longer.

Josie wanted to curl into herself, the knowledge like a dagger in between her ribs. Piercing her lungs and making it impossible to breathe. Bringing tears to her eyes, blood to her lips.

“Josie?“ Lizzie grasped her hand, lips thin, eyes flickering over Josie’s face and then looking to Hope.

Josie winced at the understanding flashing over Lizzie’s face. Especially as her twin suddenly stood up, pushing her chair back with so much vigor they had the whole table’s attention.

“Excuse us, we have to powder our noses.“ Lizzie didn’t give her time to disagree, pulling Josie after her to the bathroom.

Making sure they were alone, before locking the door and putting a silencing spell around them.

“You have feelings for Hope.“ Lizzie came straight to the point and Josie froze. “How did that happen?“ Lizzie easily read her silence and the emotions conveyed through the bond. “I mean I thought it was a childhood crush you got over and now.“ Lizzie waved around. “Josie!“ Lizzie shouted, frustrated at her silence.

“I didn’t plan it.“ Josie mumbled, her shoulders slumping. “I had no memories of her and Hope- Hope was Hope.“ Josie raked through her hair, turning her back to her twin. “We spent so much time alone together, doing the simplest things and I learned more about her in these mere weeks than in the years we have known her.“

Josie turned back around, surprised her twin was not saying anything just waiting. “She was open, so unguarded. I didn’t even stand a chance.“ Josie licked her lips, looking down at her feet. “And I wanted to be around her, talk to her. Make her feel as happy, as safe, as content as she made me feel.“

“And now you two are back and she is with Landon just like that?“ Lizzie growled with a murderous look until she saw Josie’s sheepish one. “You haven’t talked about it?“

“With everything going on there was no time.“ Josie murmured and Lizzie grasped the bridge of her nose.

“You are telling me we had time to break into dad’s office to search for her family’s contact info and call them but you had no time to actually talk to her. You even slept together and you tell me there was no time to talk?“ Lizzie threw her hands in the air.

“A lot was going on and she needed her family more than me inquiring about the ‚I love you‘.“ Josie defended herself.

“Wait, back up a second. She told you she loved you?“ Josie nodded and groaned as her sister punched her shoulder. “Are you daft? You tell me you shared I love you’s and now she is suddenly sitting next to the emo reject?“

“I didn’t say it back.“ Josie whispered, getting punched again.

“What? Why?“

“Well, I didn’t have much time I was trying to save her life, and she sprung it at me and-“ Josie didn’t finish the sentence.

“So, in conclusion, you managed to fall for Hope twice, she confessed her love and you did nothing?“ Lizzie rubbed her forehead. “We are leaving.“

“What?“

“We aren’t sitting through this dinner when I feel how much it hurts you to see those two together. We are leaving and plan the next steps to get your girl.“

“My girl? Hope is together with Landon and if she is happy I won’t get between those two.“

“Happy? When you were in your half coma she turned up every day, wanting to see you and I shooed her away. Together with the stares, the smiles and how cuddly she is with you, don’t make that face I saw you two sleep, it is clear she is still in love with you too.“

“You think?“

Lizzie groaned, looking skyward. “Yeah, I do.“ Lizzie walked to the only window. “Come on, we’re leaving.“

“Thru the window?“

“Mom won’t let us leave early and we won’t make a scene. We’ll text her when we are far away.“ Lizzie offered, opening the window and pulling herself up.

Josie looked from the door to her twin. She didn’t want to be here anymore. Josie pulled herself up, grinning as Lizzie helped her up.

“Let’s roll.“ Josie offered and Lizzie laughed.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that.“ Josie giggled as Lizzie laughing towed her along, laughing. Farer away from the gas station.

“You helped and I think an evening like this calls for something like that.“ Lizzie beamed, holding up the bottle of wine.

“Dad would kill us.“ Josie shook her head and Lizzie laughed louder.

“They are already angry with us for disappearing.“ Josie winced, remembering the dozen of calls and texts before they both turned off their phones. “And what he doesn’t know.“ Lizzie didn’t finish, shrugging and taking the first sip from the bottle.

“Ugh, this tastes horrible.“ Lizzie shuddered passing the bottle. 

”What did you expect?“ Josie took a huge gulp, ignoring the taste.

Lizzie shrugged. “So at least now I know why emo boy annoyed me more than usual.“ Lizzie glanced at Josie. “Or where I had the idea from to set him on fire.“

Josie blushed, grasping the bottle tighter. “I know it might be hard to understand and very uncommon but seeing the person you love with someone else is a terrible, upsetting feeling.“ Josie snarked, adding. “And I didn’t that what counts.“

“It would have been amusing but even he would have caught on. Don’t look at me like that. You aren’t exactly subtle and neither is Hope with all the lovey-dovey stares you share.“

“We don’t.“ Josie insisted, confused as her twin led her off the road and into a meadow.

Wrinkling her nose before sitting down and laying back. “You’re and don’t forget how you wanted to tear dad a new one for saying Hope was not important enough to use Dark Magic for.“

Josie growled, settling down beside Lizzie. “He was out of line, Hope is the one who saved the school and us a hundred times and his constant needling about Dark Magic gets old. I didn’t kill or harm anybody and the only thing that matters is Hope is back, alive and safe.“

“But you nearly weren’t.“ Lizzie whispered and Josie froze, looking up to the cloudy night sky. “Don’t even try to argue. I could feel it. All the pain and then it stopped and I felt nothing. As if you weren’t there anymore.“ Lizzie’s voice broke and Josie bit her lip. “I thought I lost you especially as your spell on me faded.“

Josie couldn’t look Lizzie in the eyes. Not knowing what to say. Lizzie had lost her. Josie had died. Because of Josie, she had to endure so much pain.

“When dad brought you in, covered in dirt, paler than the covers. Unconscious. I thought you were dead.“ Lizzie reached for her hand, entwining their fingers. “I can’t stand the thought of a world without you in it.“

Josie wanted to reassure her, to curl closer to her twin. Lizzie wouldn’t have to but Josie would. Lizzie would find the love of her life, marry, have kids, grow old, have grandchildren and Josie would stand by unchanged by time. Would watch her sister die while she was still in her eighteen-year-old body.

“Even worse is I thought I ignored the signs.“ Josie turned her head, meeting her twin’s gaze. “Moody, sleeping more, distracted and isolating yourself. Perhaps dying to save Hope sounded like a good deal.“ Lizzie’s breath hitched as the first tears fell.

“It would have prevented the Merge.“ Josie whispered, Lizzie’s words ringing true as hers did. Her sister sobbed, grip tightening.

“How can you say that?“ Lizzie wept. “I nearly lost you three times the past few months. You’re my sister, my person how could I live without you?“

Josie swallowed asking herself the same question. How could she survive being without Lizzie? Did she even want to? “And still you tried to get yourself shot.“

Lizzie flinched, wiping her tears away. “If someone had to die, it should be me.“

“Because you’re broken.“

“Yes. You were angry with me and with the Merge thing.“

“Being broken doesn’t make your life worth less than mine and we are all broken in a way. And no matter how furious I am with you, even if I can’t stand being in the same room as you, I would still jump in front of a million bullets if it meant keeping you safe.“

“I would do the same.“ Lizzie sniffled, resting their foreheads together.

“Then you have to be faster next time.“ Josie poked her, trying to lighten the mood.

Grinning as Lizzie wiggled away. “And I’m the older sister, I can’t have you dying on me.”

“It doesn’t count. It was only like three minutes.“ Lizzie pouted, pinching her side. “You aren’t still hell-bent on sacrificing yourself, are you?“

Josie sighed, feeling her twin’s searching gaze. “I’m not, are you?“

“No, I want to be around for when you declare your undying love for Hope.“ Lizzie smiled and Josie rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks flush. “You are an idiot.“

“You too.“ Josie easily replied, softening as Lizzie scooted closer, resting her head on Josie’s shoulder.

“It’s fucking cold.“ Lizzie broke the serene silence and Josie snorted.

“This was your idea.“ Josie reminded.

“Then it’s my idea to get the hell home.“

* * *

The rest of the dinner was awkward and a tense affair. Hope was relieved when it was finally over. No longer having to listen to Rebekah’s and Caroline’s snide remarks or Dr. Saltzman’s hints of past unsavory deeds of her family and Landon trying to impress her family and her. Hope was beyond exhausted.

The only saving grace had been looking at Josie, who’s reaction to Hope’s attire was everything she could have wished for. Hope thrilled at her blush and Josie’s double-take. Wearing the dress had been worth it. Perhaps she should wear dresses more often.

Yet Josie had been tense, on the defensive and Hope hadn’t taken long to get the situation. Her family was seeking answers and this had been the second attempt to corner Josie, to get them and not only was Josie put on the spot with them but her parents as well.

Hope could understand hiding things from Caroline and Alaric knowing their stand on certain types of magic but her own family had no problem with them. Hope had told Josie enough about them, so Josie knew and yet she was hiding something. Even from Hope.

She hadn’t been thrilled either with the seating arrangement, being so far away from both twins and then being ignored for the first half of the dinner. When Josie looked at her it was fleeting or interrupted by Landon, who got his fair share of murderous gazes from both twins.

Josie just grimaced and focused on something else while he talked but Lizzie dressed him down, body language screaming she was seconds from a repeat of last time.

Then both twins vanished and Hope had counted the seconds until they returned only they didn’t. Making Hope restless, afraid something might have happened. Looking in the direction the bathrooms were and hoping they would come out.

Twenty minutes later Caroline got a text from Lizzie stating Josie was unwell and they had left and to enjoy the rest of dinner.

Yet they were still not home. Hope was still awake while Rebekah beside her was sleeping. Listening for any sign of the twins. So she was at the door in seconds, opening it without a sound as she finally heard them.

“Faster!“ Lizzie cheered and Josie grunted, giving her twin a piggy-back ride.

“Shh, Lizzie people are sleeping.“ Josie reminded and Lizzie just burst into more giggles.

Face flushed, her clothes rumpled and were that twigs in her hair? Hope observed silently as they stopped in front of their door. Josie muttering, rummaging with one hand through her pockets and trying to keep Lizzie from falling.

“I’m never wearing high heels again.“ Lizzie pouted, arms wrapping more firmly around Josie’s neck.

Josie grinned as she finally found her keys, only to stumble as Lizzie suddenly tightened her hold. Lizzie squealing at the sudden motion. 

“Lizzie!“ Josie reprimanded, looking up at her twin who just innocently rested her chin on Josie’s head.

“You’re a good horsey.“

“You’re an annoying drunk.“ Josie huffed, aiming for the lock but missing.

One time. Twice. Thrice. “I’m sleepy!“ Lizzie exclaimed and the keys fell out of Josie’s hand.

“Look what you did! Get off me or I can’t pick them up.“

“Nooo.“ Lizzie insisted, wrapping herself more tightly around her twin. “You’re a witch, use your magic.“

Josie nodded and only know Hope realized Josie was intoxicated too. Her sluggish movements, her twitching. Especially as Josie held her hand out over the keys and whispered Wingardium Leviosa. Then she tried it with Accio Keys. With the same result.

“I don’t think I’m a witch anymore.“ Josie mumbled, her voice shaking and Hope rolled her eyes, helplessly endeared and with an incantation let the keys fly up into Josie’s waiting hand. 

“False alarm I’m the best witch in the world.“ Josie beamed and her sister cheered once more.

“The Baddest witches in the world.“ Josie aimed once more for the lock and once more missed.

Hope fought the smile on her face, another incantation helping Josie aim right. “Got it.“ Josie announced proudly as the door opened.

Lizzie wiggled, making them stumble through the door. Hope grasped the bridge of her nose and with a wave of her hand closed the door behind them. Listening as they fell onto the bed and somehow under the covers.

“Cute.“ Rebekah whispered directly into her ear and Hope jumped, holding her chest.

“What the hell.“ Hope cursed, glaring at her smirking aunt.

“What I feared you would leave me once more for your darling Josie.“ Rebekah placed a hand on her chest. “And Nik would want me to preserve your virtue and not let you canoodle on my watch.“

“Jerk.“ Hope shoved her, stepping back into her room. The casual mention of her father bringing a smile to her face, knowing how overprotective he could be. It was a lot better to be reminded of him that way than hearing another lesson about the Great Evil Niklaus Mikaelson. Remembering him with a soft smile and even gentler eyes.

“Adorable how you waited for her to come home and even made sure she would get to bed.“ Rebekah teased once more as Hope slipped into bed, ignoring her.

“The little siphoner has you wrapped around her finger and doesn’t even know it.“ Hope glared, throwing a pillow at her aunt, which only made her laugh more.

Hope huffed, turning to her side and closing her eyes.

* * *

Josie sighed, escaping her family finally. Her mom was in full momma bear mode, hovering, treating them like they were fragile and with her there her father remembered to be one. 

Attention Josie would revel in normally but hiding several things and her anger directed at her father made it just an annoyance.

Hopefully, she could persuade Kaleb to get a little snack, she hadn’t fed in two days with everything happening. And all the students stumbling through the hallways only made the burn in her throat worse.

Josie took a turn, squeaking as she lost her footing, her surroundings blurring and then she found herself locked in an empty classroom.

She should have known. The Mikaelson’s wouldn’t back down until they had their answers and now she was locked in with two of the most powerful witches and an Original.

“Manhandling and locking me in should I be scared?“ Josie scowled, staring at Davina, Freya, and Rebekah, standing around her in a half-circle.

“We just have a few questions.“ Rebekah, raised her hands placative.

“That you needed to ask while I was alone away from anyone who could help me.“

“We thought it would be better and you would answer more truthfully.“ Davina observed her, narrowing her eyes.

Josie glared back, raising her chin and tensing, prepared to use her magic if she needed to.

“Hope said every time you fell asleep you would appear in Malivore for the duration of your sleep.“ Freya broke the silence, circling her. “When you saved her Malivore was unstable and you used the Expression Triangle as a power source. What we don’t know is how you tethered Hope to you and the living world.“

“Hope noticed that your twin was wearing the necklace she gifted you. Meaning you used your sister as a way to anchor Hope and yourself but it wouldn’t have been enough.“

“Hope said she felt no pulse on you, heard no heartbeat. You were cold, pale and for days unconscious.“ Josie followed Freya with her gaze as the witch paced only to stop. “You bound your life force to hers.“ Josie blanched and Freya looked up. “You died. You came back. You’re a vampire.“

Josie laughed it off. “I don’t know if you noticed but I still have my magic.“

“Siphoner.“ All three stared at her and before Josie could comprehend it Freya had a dagger in her hand.

Josie stepped back, hands raised to protect herself as Freya slit her wrist. Blood pouring out. 

“Are you trying to kill yourself?“ Josie asked flatly, gaze flickering down as Freya’s blood dropped on the floor, smearing her arms crimson.

She was so glad she had used her little spell, ensuring she couldn’t smell anything. It made it a lot easier being around others and let her keep her cool even as her stomach gnawed and every fiber of her being screamed.

“Huh, not a vampire.“ Rebekah faltered and Freya gave her a last searching look, healing the wound.

All three looked confused, lips pursed, brows drawn together. Josie breathed in relief, happy she had thrown them off.

“But she isn’t just a vampire but also a witch.“ Davina declared, taking the dagger, moving closer to Josie and also slitting her wrist.

Josie had no time to react as Davina pressed her wrist against Josie’s mouth. Blood smearing her mouth, dropping onto her tongue. Groaning her fangs appeared and she bit down. Thick, warm liquid pouring down her throat.

Josie pressed closer to the source, her spine tingling. 

“Josie. You need to stop.“ Josie growled, drawing more blood. “Josie please stop.“

Josie tore her fangs out, stumbling back. Snarling as the other two Mikaelson’s stepped closer. Her whole body buzzing, her thirst not quenched. Her muscles trembled and she hugged herself, avoiding to look at anyone. Keeping herself in control.

Yet she hadn’t just tasted blood but magic, could feel it like ghostly fingertips over her bones and she ached for more. Josie couldn’t stay here. With a wave of her hands, the window next to her opened and in a matter of moments she had jumped out of it and disappeared into the forest.

Josie didn’t care for the undergrowth, twigs, and branches tearing into her. Scratching her arms and face. Snarling and pushing herself faster, far away from school. Frightening the wildlife off.

She couldn’t believe they had done this. Fury twisting around her insides. Cornering her, trying to make her lose control. She had been a vampire for only two-and-a-half weeks and they did something like this.

What if she had drained Davina? She was a vampire and had magic. What if she had escaped and ripped into the first student she saw? What if it had been Lizzie? Or Hope?

Josie came to a stop, overwhelmed by her anger. Feeling it scorching up her throat and screamed. Her magic vibrating in the air.

 

Josie groaned, stumbling over another root. Her whole body aching, from her throat to her arms and legs. Fury had overcome her like a red haze. Josie had torn, ripped into trees, throwing them around. Her magic volatile, exploding, unleashed by her anger.

Now she was drained, head throbbing and barely holding herself on her feet. So she was not prepared for something to pounce on her.

Easily toppled and thrown onto her back. The air leaving her lungs at the heavy weight on her. Her brain slow to catch up with the situation.

Pinned to the ground, face to face with a wolf. Josie blinked once, twice. Golden eyes boring into hers.

“Hope?” Was all she got out before the wolf licked her squarely over the face.

Josie sputtered, turning her face away but Hope was persistent. Following her and it took a while to push the mass of fur away and only because Hope let herself be moved.

“Hope.“ Josie whined, attempting to wipe away the wolf slobber all over her face, in the end using a spell to do it. “What are you even doing out here?“

Hope tilted her head, ears flattening against her skull and not looking at her. Josie remembered Hope telling her she turned into her wolf when she needed to process things or was overwhelmed.

Josie sighed, crouching down in front of Hope and hand hovering near Hope’s cheek. Waiting for her permission which she got when Hope leaned into her touch. Josie smiled, fascinated as her whole hand disappeared in Hope’s thick white pelt. It was soft, smooth and warm to the touch.

Josie petted her, Hope’s eyes closing in content but Josie felt the muscles jump beneath her touch, restless. 

“Go on.“ Josie encouraged, giving Hope a last scratch behind the ears. “I’ll wait for you.“

Hope glanced at her then the surrounding woods. Stepping into the trees before turning back. Josie observed her, noting how her ears dropped.

Hope didn’t want to leave. She needed to run but didn’t want to be alone.

Reminding Josie of a conversation they had. Hope only ever ran with Keelin, who didn’t like to change into a wolf. Her mother and father had died before they ever got the chance to run together.

Josie exhaled deeply, considering her options. But she already knew what it was going to be.

Groaning softly she ignored her aching body, running past Hope in a slight jog. Poking her shoulder and yelling tag.

Listening to Hope’s confused yip, but it took Hope only seconds to overtake her. Nudging her hand with a bark-like sound and quickening her pace. 

Josie grinned, panting and stumbling after her. Fortunately, Hope adjusted her pace so Josie could catch her too. Josie rolling her eyes as she was pounced on, ending up play wrestling with Hope and losing. Being nearly smothered by the massive amount of fur in her lap.

“I’m beat.“ Josie coughed, sliding down against the tree.

Hope stopped rolling around in the grass, raising her head, tongue lolling comically out. One big energized puppy.

Getting on her feet and stalking over to Josie. Planting herself into Josie’s lap. Josie huffed even as her mouth curved into a smile.

“You’re a little too big to be a lapdog.“ Josie squeaked as a tongue lapped at her neck and Hope planted herself more firmly on top of Josie.

Even in her wolf form, her smirk was recognizable and golden eyes peered up at her innocently. A look only ruined as Hope yawned widely, showing off her razor-sharp teeth. Afterward resting her whole weight on Josie, burrowing herself closer and tiredly blinking up at Josie.

It was a bad idea to stay here but Hope seemed comfortable, ready to fall asleep and Josie was too exhausted to even think about moving. She should search for Kaleb, go find something to ‘eat’ and go sleep in her comfy bed. 

Hope grumbled in her lap, turning to her side, eyes blinking back open as she tried to relax. Her head resting on Josie’s chest and staring up at her.

“Weren’t you sleepy?“

Hope made a high whining tone. Her paws twitched and she rose to nudge Josie with her cold snout. Josie gently stroked Hope’s chin, petting her neck and Hope melted against her. But still, her gaze rested half-lidded on Josie.

Her brows knitted, Hope didn’t have problems falling asleep with Josie last night. While Josie had laid wide awake, too aware of the vein pulsing close to her, the heartbeat thrumming against her own. Heart aching. Hope bathed in moonlight features soft. Her hand had itched to trace them, yearning to touch her. To get even closer. But Josie held herself back, knowing the risks.

For Lizzie, she often hummed softly until she fell asleep and Hope said she liked her singing. So looking upwards into the darkening sky, stars hidden by the canopy of the trees, she sang the first thing that came to mind.

 _You taught me the courage of stars before you left_  
_How light carries on endlessly, even after death_  
_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite_  
_How rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

Hope’s ears twitched but her eyes finally closed as she curled closer. The rise and fall of her chest getting slower and deeper. Josie leaned back against the tree bark, settling in.

 _I couldn’t help but ask_  
_For you to say it all again_  
_I tried to write it down_  
_But I could never find a pen_  
_I’d give anything to hear_  
_You say it one more time_  
_That the universe was made_  
_Just to be seen by my eyes_

Josie trailed off as Hope’s breathing deepened and her own eyes felt heavy. Just a few minutes then she would wake Hope and they would go back.

* * *

Hope huffed, nose twitching and blinking at the brightness of the light. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings after she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. They were still in the forest.

Hope groaned, stretching herself, a slight burn in her muscles from turning remaining. 

Eyes taking in Josie laying beneath her, Josie’s head leaning in a weird angle on the bark. Eyebrows slightly furrowed and nose scrunched up in sleep. 

Hope couldn’t help herself, tucking back a strand of hair behind Josie’s ear. Thumb brushing over Josie’s cheek, grinning as Josie exhaled.

Hope blushed, finally becoming more aware of the situation. With her no longer in wolf form it left her straddling Josie with nothing covering her. Hope should go find her clothes and wake Josie up yet Hope didn’t want to leave this peace behind. The soft sounds of the forest, the calmness, Josie’s presence. 

Hope bit her lip, afterward conjuring a blanket. Wrapping herself up in it before resting back on Josie. Closing her eyes in content as Josie unconsciously wrapped her arms around her and snuggled closer.

Burrowing herself in the column between Josie’s neck and shoulder. Dozing until Josie groaned, moving before her eyes blinked open. Finding herself watched by Hope.

“Morning.“ 

“Morning.“ Hope couldn’t stop the smile breaking out on her face and warmth spread through her at Josie’s responding one.

Josie moaned, stretching herself and Hope flushed, especially as Josie became more alert. Hope sat up and the blanket slipped a bit. Exposing Hope’s collarbones and clavicle. 

Josie turned red quickly, her eyes glued to Hope. Hope was slow to cover it back up, observing Josie’s throat bob and how dilated Josie’s eyes seemed.

Hope broke the tension by leaning forward, nudging Josie’s nose with her own. All too pleased as Josie responded in kind. Grinning up at Hope the corners of her eyes crinkling.

“We should head back.” Josie whispered after a few seconds and Hope frowned not wanting to leave yet.

“I need to find my clothes.“ Hope watched Josie’s blush spread at the reminder. “Perhaps we can take the long way back?“ Hope glanced over her surroundings.

“Sounds like a good plan.“ Josie took her hand, tracing over Hope’s inner wrist. “But you need to get up for that.“ 

Hope ignored Josie’s smirk. “What if I don’t want to?“ Hope raked with her fingers through her hair, lifting a brow provocatively.

“Then we’ll stay here.“ Josie breathed, nibbling on her bottom lip. “I don’t mind.“ She said pointedly, her gaze flickering over Hope’s form.

“I wouldn’t mind either.” Hope rested her arms on Josie’s shoulders, pulling herself so close their noses brushed once more.

Josie clasped her waist, their gazes boring into each other. Hope closed the distance, both of them so close together they shared the same air, waiting for Josie to make her move.

Yet while Josie was tense beneath her and had the same look of barely concealed desire in her eyes just like after their first kiss, she didn’t. Hand cupping Hope’s cheek, thumb brushing over her bottom lip ever so lightly. Everything strummed inside Hope with anticipation.

“We should go.” Josie breathlessly whispered still focused on Hope with dark eyes. Standing up, lifting Hope and setting her down beside her.

Hope left wrong-footed as Josie didn’t look her way. Josie had the signs, she wanted to kiss Hope and Hope had made clear she wanted it too, so why-

“Where did you leave your clothes?“ Josie inquired, briefly glancing at her.

Hope looked at her for a moment longer. “This way.“ Hope sighed leading the way as they walked in silence.

Not knowing what had made Josie back off. Considering Josie as they walked, from the slight pout on her lips and the faraway look in her eyes.

They had kissed the last time shortly before leaving Malivore meaning they hadn’t kissed since being back. Two weeks by now.

   
Josie hadn’t answered her ‘I love you’. What if Josie didn’t feel the same or didn’t anymore now she knew their shared past? But all these little moments, Josie still caring, letting her sleep with her, singing to her? Hope didn’t understand. Was she reading Josie wrong?

“There.” Hope took her clothes from the branch. Putting them on, dropping the blanket with little thought. 

Josie squeaked and as Hope looked over her shoulder, she had her eyes covered with her hand and was turning away.

Hope chuckled. “A little warning would have been nice.“ Josie complained as Hope put on her clothes.

“Where would have been the fun in that.“ Hope teased directly into Josie’s ear, grin turning smugger at the hitch in Josie’s breathing. “You can look now.“

Josie hesitantly dropped her hand, exhaling relieved. Hope poked her. “You act like you wouldn’t enjoy seeing all this.“ Hope waved over her body as they started to walk.

Josie couldn’t get redder, fumbling nervously with the neck of her shirt. “Me not liking it isn’t the problem.“ Josie mumbled, fidgeting more. “ I’m certain Landon wouldn’t like it.“

Hope came to a halt and Josie walked a few more steps until she realized Hope wasn’t with her anymore. “What do you mean?“

Josie turned to face her. “I think he wouldn’t be too happy if he knew I saw you like this or woke up with you straddling me after we spent the whole night in the forest. Alone.“ Josie shrugged, still not meeting Hope’s eyes.

Hope stepped closer to her, understanding. “His opinion doesn’t matter.“

“He’s your boyfriend.” Josie interrupted with an edge in her voice.

“Was.” Josie’s head shoot up. “So much changed since Malivore and I told him my feelings changed.“ Hope breathed in deeply, steeling herself. “I meant what I said back in Malivore.“ Hope trailed off, unsure if she could gather the courage to utter these words again.

“You do?” Josie drew closer, gaze flickering over Hope’s face.

“I do.” Josie’s corner of her lip lifted, at first only a twitch before it turned into a beam.

Closing the rest of the distance and leaning down to rest their foreheads together. Noses brushing, eyes connected.

“I-”

Hope’s head shot to the right at the loud crash, werewolf hearing zoning in.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know.” Hope headed in the sound’s direction. “It’s coming from the school.“ Hope murmured and Josie’s eyes widened.

She sidestepped Hope and hurried to the school with Hope close on her heels.

Hope fastened her pace as the voices of her family reached her ears and the sound of fighting. Stepping into the school away from the classrooms and dorms to the ballroom.

Pushing Josie behind herself as a chair flew through the open door. Nearly hitting them. Hope kept her arm before Josie, hesitantly looking around the corner.

Crashes, growls, screams echoing.

Not only was her whole family there but also Josie’s with Kaleb and Landon. Fighting against vampires, werewolves and two witches.

Freya and Davina were standing back to back defending themselves against the witches while Kol and Rebekah were encircled by vampires, which stood no chance against two Originals. 

Josie immediately rushed to her family’s side. Burning a vampire getting too close to her mother. Dr. Saltzman was shooting bolt after bolt with his crossbow while Caroline didn’t attack but stayed by Lizzie, keeping her safe.

What was weird there were also half transformed werewolves with rings glinting on their fingers. Keelin stood against them, protecting Landon and Kaleb. Her first instinct was to run after Josie, to make sure she was alright but Keelin and the boys clearly needed her more. Deciding quickly she intercepted a strike against Keelin’s side, pushing the werewolf back.

Another pounced and Hope sent a bone-crushing spell at him.

“What is going on?” Hope evaded a claw strike, flinging the attacker away.

“They are dear family friends.” Keelin growled, sidestepping and pushing two wolves against each other.

Hope let her gaze wander, knowing her family had made powerful enemies over the centuries. Them being all together was an easier target to strike.

Hope snarled, nobody would get away with trying to hurt her family. With a twist of her wrist, three of them fell, holding their heads and yelling before being knocked out. Seeing in the corner of her eye someone heading for Landon and getting in the way.

Yet they changed their tactic the vampires realizing they were no match for Rebekah and Kol and heading instead for Davina and Freya. Instead, Rebekah and Kol had to deal with the witches and Rebekah let out a blood-curdling scream as her leg broke and she stumbled to the ground. Another holding off Kol from helping his veins standing out and falling to his knees.

Kol somehow found the strength to push the witch away, getting Rebekah and closing ranks with the Saltzman family.

Hope felt the price of her distraction, her cheek and neck left stinging as her head was pushed to the side with the force of the punch.

Hope stumbled back. Face burning, throbbing and she ducked just in time to evade another strike. Cursing as she stepped into the werewolf’s personal space, grabbing his head and pulling him down to meet her knee. 

Listening to the satisfying crunch as his nose broke. He stumbled, blinded and with another kick at his head he was down for the count.

“Lizzie!” Josie screamed out and Hope who was wiping the blood from her face with the back of her hand looked up.

“Josie!”

Josie was standing there head turned downwards. Hope’s ears rung, watching her take a step back and another. Hands gripping the spear of ice protruding from her abdomen. Blood pouring over her hand, over her stomach, dropping down to the floor.

Hope couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. Not comprehending the picture even as Lizzie came to stand behind Josie steadying her.

Hope heard the blood rushing through her ears, her knees turning weak as she stumbled forward. Needing to reach Josie.

This was not happening again. This was her nightmare coming true. 

No, she would fix it, Josie would be alright.

Hope was meters away as Josie clutched the speer, ripping it out of her flesh with a sickening squelch. Losing more blood.

Hope stopped short at the loud, dark growl. Especially at who it came from.

Breath catching as Josie’s head shot up eyes dark and colored crimson, dark blue veins under her eyes. Fangs extended as Josie roared and set the four closest invaders on fire.

Another one falling as Josie threw the crimson ice speer. Hitting him directly in the chest. Josie let out another inhumane, animalistic sound and shivers run down Hope’s spine.

Josie disappeared in one moment and reappeared in another, ripping into witches, vampires and werewolves alike.

“Fall back!” One screamed out and vampires picked up witches, speeding off but Josie didn’t stop. Giving chase.

“Oh, no.“ Hope glanced at her aunts standing there with concerned looks.

They had known but from the disbelief and shock of Josie’s parents and Lizzie’s gaping they didn’t.

“What the hell?”

“Oh, god.”

“We need to go after her.” Rebekah appeared next to Freya and in a blink of an eye, both were gone.

“What was that?” Lizzie blurted out, her red-stained hands shaking.

Alaric muttered. “We need to stop her before she kills-“

Was the last what Hope heard before she ran after them, hearing Lizzie’s footsteps close behind.

Shrieks and growls coming from the forest. Hope’s legs burned, heart racing, not caring as twigs and bushes scratched at her skin. Listening for Josie and following the sounds to a clearing. Hoping she wouldn’t be too late. Josie needed to be alright.

Rebekah and Freya were already standing there and Hope came to an abrupt halt as Josie growled and she felt a wave of magic wash over her.

Cringing at how violent it seemed, how enraged. Sizzling up her throat.

Josie snapped the neck, woman falling limply to her knees and falling over.

Blood running down her chin and neck. A feral look in her eyes as she sped to the side of the last remaining one. He was already crawling, too weak to stand up as Josie put her foot on his back. Hope wanted to rush to her but an arm encircled her waist and she found herself pressed against her aunt.

“Don’t.” Rebekah whispered, jaw clenched.

Hope was left to watch as Josie leaned forward in a flash, hand pushing into the man’s back. He struggled, screamed and then he fell silent. Josie ripped with one mighty tug his spleen out. Standing there, holding it up.

Blood, flesh still curling around it. Hope heard Lizzie choke, turn away and vomit.

Even for Hope it was a gruesome sight. Josie let it fall with a wet thump. Her exhales accompanied by low growls. Yet not moving at all, not looking at them. Just standing there.

“Josie?“ Freya took a step closer and Josie’s head shot up in their direction.

Her head tilted slightly to the side, glancing from Freya to Hope and her dark gaze resting there. Nostrils flaring, nose twitching.

Caroline appeared behind Josie going for her neck. Arms wrapping around it but Josie reared back with her head, freeing herself from the grip and with a twist of her hand she magically broke Caroline’s neck.

Only to roar as a bolt pierced her leg. Making her fall to her knees as Alaric appeared out of the forest another bold sent flying. Hitting Josie in the shoulder. And another hitting her side.

“Stop!” Hope commanded, untangling herself from Rebekah’s grasp.

Preventing Josie from killing her father by stepping into her sight. Hands placative raised.

“Step back, Hope!” Hope didn’t listen but heard another bolt being readied.

“No, you don’t” Her aunt knocked out Alaric while Hope carefully drew closer.

“It’s alright Josie.“ Hope wasn’t deterred even as Josie’s growls got louder. “It’s just me. Let me help, please.“ Another growl and Hope was caught in Josie’s intense gaze, goosebumps forming on Hope’s arms as her gaze trailed notably to Hope’s neck. “You’re safe with me.”

Josie ripped the bolt out from her leg, not caring for the others. Coming to stand before Hope.

Hope searched Josie’s eyes for a spark of something human, willing herself to stay calm. Knowing deep in her gut that Josie wouldn’t hurt her.

Although the smell of copper, burning flesh, of death clung to Josie. Her razor-sharp fangs fully on display and Hope didn’t twitch as Josie leaned down to her neck.

First, Josie’s nose trailed over the column of Hope’s neck, as she closed the space between their bodies. Then Hope swallowed dryly as she felt lips and a hint of fangs brush over her skin, directly over her pulse point.

Slowly Hope rested her hands on Josie’s shoulder, feeling Josie tense beneath her touch. Trailing up until she was cupping Josie’s neck her thumb resting on Josie’s pulse.

“It’s alright.“ Hope consented, prepared to feel the pain.

For Josie’s fangs to pierce her neck. Surprised as Josie backed off.

Not far enough to slip out of Hope’s grasp but far enough Hope could see the change. The black bleeding back into brown, red into white, veins and fangs disappearing.

“Hope.” Josie mumbled before falling over Hope’s arms preventing her from hitting the ground.

* * *

“Let me know if you get uncomfortable, okay?” Josie didn’t move, her face blank since she had woken up. Just staring at the tiles, knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

Droplets of water running down from her scalp to her chin, dripping down to her chest. Her sun-kissed skin a stark contrast to the clinical white of the bathtub or the murky, rusty color of the water. 

Hope gingerly rested her hand on Josie’s arm, pulling it towards herself while observing Josie’s face for the slightest of flinches, anything at all but it remained in its stoic mask.

Hope placed Josie’s arm on her leg, starting to wipe off the grime on Josie’s shoulder, working her way down. Leaving Josie’s hands, blood sticking under the nails for last. Gently placing the arm down on its prior place before changing sides and taking the other arm.

All the while Josie was quiet, unreadable. Hope only noted her back muscles, her neck contract, move. After that only Josie’s face remained.

Her whole chin, mouth, and cheeks were stained crimson and on her nose, over her eyebrow were smears of blood. Reminding Hope of how far the blood had sprayed.

Hope had been more worried about the bolts piercing Josie’s flesh. Josie had growled, the deep sound reverberating in her chest. Only interrupted by agonizing whimpers, pained groans. Her whole body trembling. Yowling as Hope gripped the bolts.

Hope had gotten them all out, her hands shaking, biting her lips, heart contracting with every wounded sound Josie made. Relieved as she watched them heal.

Black and blue bruising. A burn covering Josie’s ribcage on the left side. A gash on her collarbone and a set of teeth on her right shoulder-blade vanishing and leaving unmarred skin behind. Except for the biggest wound caused by the speer.

A weapon infused with magic left behind its mark and in Josie’s case, it was a ragged pink scar right under Josie’s sternum.

Hope shook her head, sending a strand of hair back where it belonged before reaching for Josie’s chin. Softly tilting it until Josie faced her. Taking a towel and wetting it. Tenderly wiping, dabbing the blood away. All the while Josie’s eyes didn’t meet hers.

Hope traced the soft contours of Josie’s face, surprised as she brushed against the corner of Josie’s lips and fangs were exposed to her sight. 

Blinking upwards to find red clouded eyes trained on her, growl back and Josie’s fingers tightly curled around the bathtub, knuckles turning white. Dark veins appearing. Water splashing as Josie turned, face directly before Hope’s. Mouth partly open and nostrils flaring, scenting her.

Hope leaned forward slowly to murmur into Josie’s ear. Knowing she was offering Josie her neck in the same move.

“It’s just me. We are alright. We are safe.“ Hope adjusted her position slightly so she could rest her forehead against Josie’s. She breathed deeper more obvious, coaxing Josie back.

Josie nodded, leaning back and curling tighter into herself. Hiding the grimace flickering over her face from Hope’s sight.

Hope sighed, so many words on her tongue but she swallowed them. She should have known something was going on with Josie and yet she hadn’t. Perhaps she had been too demanding, too needy, too loud, drowning out Josie’s voice.

Hope stood, swaying as her leg throbbed from kneeling. Reaching for a towel and holding it open for Josie.

“Josie.“ Hope whispered, yet Josie still flinched.

Standing up albeit with obvious hesitation, water dripping down her skin, hair slicked back. Hope had envisioned this moment differently. Getting to see Josie like this.

The intimacy of the action, the trust of the gesture, the vulnerability of the moment. The hunger inside as her fingertips traced over skin, warm and soft. 

It was all there Josie entrusting herself to Hope, letting Hope towel her dry, dark eyes studying her every move. Letting herself be wrapped up in another fluffy towel and guided to Hope’s bed.

But the shaking of her hands was not because she yearned to reach out, to discover every inch on Josie but because Josie had been hurt. By her father no less. And Hope hadn’t been there to protect her.

Josie slipped on the shirt and shorts Hope gave her while Hope searched for her comb. Hesitating as she settled down behind Josie on the bed. Josie sat up straighter as Hope gently combed through her hair. Unknotting tangles and smoothing it out.

Josie exhaled and relaxed for the first time under Hope’s touch and Hope smiled as she unconsciously leaned back against Hope. Like a flower in springtime after a hard winter, fragile petals opening, exposing her vulnerability.

Hope shivered, throat closing up as tears stung in her eyes. Biting down on her lip, stifling the sob wanting to break free. Yet Josie looked over her shoulder, gaze darting over Hope’s features, her brows furrowing. 

“I’m alright-” Hope sobbed and Josie had Hope gathered in her arms in a flash. 

Hope unable to hold herself together any longer. Clinging tightly to Josie, head resting in the crook of Josie’s neck.

Hope lost her and hadn’t even noticed. Josie had died. Josie had died before her eyes.

A kiss was pressed against the crown of her head and Josie swayed them. Trying to calm Hope even now.

Josie died and she hadn’t noticed.

Hope’s breath hitched, her insides crumbling and with desperation, her hand searched out Josie’s heartbeat. Shaking and not finding it. Josie had died, life snuffed out like a fickle candlelight-

Josie covered her hand with her own, moving them more to the right and there slow but strong was the beat of her heart.

Hope went boneless at the knowledge. After everything, Josie was still here, with her. Josie shifted them until she could fall back into the bed, taking Hope with her. 

Hope curled around Josie, resting her head on Josie’s chest and one hand on the newly formed scar.

The tears didn't stop and Josie tensed under her before her hand rubbed Hope’s back.

“I’m sorry.” Josie muttered, barely above a whisper and Hope needed a moment to identify the emotion in her voice.

Peering up at Josie to be met by a shameful, guilty expression. Incapable of returning Hope’s gaze. Hope stared at her in disbelief. Josie was apologizing to her?

“Don’t.” Hope cupped Josie’s jaw, thumb fluttering over her chin, making Josie face her.

There were words she needed to say, words Josie needed to hear but Hope was exhausted, mind overcome with too many thoughts, her emotions too raw. Hope couldn’t get the image of Josie grasping the speer out of her mind. All the blood.

Hope feared now with all these thoughts running wild she would say the false thing, not get her point across and they needed to have this conversation.

Hope sat up, raking with her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes and willing the images away. The conversation would have to wait till tomorrow for now-

Hope straddled Josie’s thighs and meet her gaze steadily. Eying Josie’s still form beneath her, getting once more stuck on the pink ragged line where the shirt had ridden up.

Hope leaned down, lips brushing over the mark feather-lightly. And she thanked whatever deity, guardian angel or fate responsible for letting her keep Josie.

Josie’s eyelashes fluttered shut at the gentle affection and Hope pushed the shirt a little higher placing a kiss against Josie’s ribs. Then let the shirt go to press a kiss against Josie’s collarbone, one to the underside of Josie’s jaw. To the little scar on Josie’s brow another and lastly one on the corner of her lips.

They were millimeters apart, Josie’s pupils wide, her lips slightly open. Hope didn’t move, exhaling as Josie tilted her head and covered Hope’s lips with her own. 

Noses brushing against each other and Hope’s eyes closed on their own accord.

“I love you.” Hope whispered against Josie’s lips, moaning as Josie surged forward, her whole body curving upwards into Hope.

Her love dripping down Hope’s throat like godly nectar. Sweetness staining her teeth, overshadowing the copper taste of the last hours. Burning everything else away.

Josie’s hand buried in Hope’s auburn tresses, pulling her impossibly closer and Hope longed to be even closer. Melting into each other as the kiss gradually slowed. Until they reluctantly parted, short of breath. Hope stole another short kiss and another, nibbling on Josie’s bottom lip.

Only able to tear herself away from Josie, as Josie turned away yawning, her eyes dropping. Stretching herself out mostly on top of Josie and resting her head on Josie’s chest. Their hands entwined as exhaustion also caught up with her.

* * *

The most divine smell teased her. Cloying sweet with the note of something bitter. Melting on her tongue like a piece of dark chocolate. Her throat dry as her nose twitched. Nuzzling deeper into the source, letting herself drown in it. A sleepy moan reached her ears and the warmth on top of her shifted.

Josie huffed, following the movement, her mouth finding purchase on warm skin. Feeling it pulse under her tongue-

“Josie?“

Josie’s eyes shot open. Scrambling out of the bed, getting tangled in the blanket and crashing against the wall. Somehow with a mad dash finding herself in the room’s corner. Covering her mouth.

Hope yelped at her disappearance, left bouncing on the mattress. Head shooting up, eyes wide open. Her hands defensively raised until she realized only Josie was in the room.

Josie scrambled deeper into the corner, pushing down the pang of hunger. Overwhelmed by the buzz inside her bones, the ache in her gums. Fangs extending without her consent.

“Josie?” Hope sat up, blanket bunching up on her lap, her hair mussed from sleep.

“Stay there.” Josie commanded hoarsely, keeping her breathing shallow.

Her senses filled, over-flooded by Hope. The soothing thumping beat of her heart, her scent all over the room, clinging to Josie, the taste of her skin lingering on Josie’s lips. “I need to go.”

“No.“ Hope reacted fast, crowding Josie. Trapping Josie in between the door and herself. “Don’t leave.“ Arms wrapped around Josie’s middle.

“Hope.“ Josie’s voice hitched as Hope’s hands slipped under her shirt, palms resting on Josie’s stomach. “Please.“

Her hand clenched around the doorknob. “Just take a deep breath.“ Josie whimpered, biting down on the inside of her cheeks, her head resting against the door.

Breathing wouldn’t help. Not at all. Mind stuck on how sweet Hope smelled, longing for just one little taste.

Josie didn’t move, clenching her jaw shut. Tasting her own blood and Hope didn’t help, draped over Josie’s back. Her head resting between Josie’s shoulder blades and Josie shivered at the soft puffs of air she could feel on her bare skin. Causing her arms to erupt in goosebumps.

Painfully slow her fangs receded, and the thirst returned to an annoying hum at the back of her mind. Josie relaxed and Hope took the chance to lead them back to the bed. Sitting up against the headboard and pulling Josie’s head in her lap.

Josie closed her eyes as Hope played with her hair, humming. Stopping at Hope’s giggle. She peered up at Hope in silent question. The corners of her eyes crinkling, blue a shade lighter with the amusement glittering inside them. Pearly white teeth digging into pink lips as Hope tried to stifle another giggle.

Josie tore her gaze upwards, hand reaching up to push a wayward strand of auburn behind Hope’s ear. Swallowing as their gazes connected. Her hand lingering on Hope’s cheek and her heart fluttered as Hope nuzzled into the touch.

Pressing a kiss on the inside of Josie’s wrist before leaning down and brushing their lips together. Moving against Josie’s with gentle pressure. Her stomach filled with hot magma, which coursed through her body.

“Wait.“ Josie sat up, forcing herself to back away. “We can’t.“

Hope lifted a brow, nose scrunching up adorably. Making it harder for Josie to stay focused.

“Why not?“ Hope stared at her, crossing her arms and straightening up.

Josie swallowed, looking away to hide her grimace. “Landon doesn’t deserve this.“

“I broke up with him-“

“You kissed him.“ Josie blurted out, stomach twisting. She sighed, rubbing her neck, repeating more calmly. “You kissed him.“

The image was burned in her mind even if the rest of the evening was kinda blurry. Thinking about it made the urge to set something or a certain someone on fire stronger.

“You remember that?“ Hope grasped the bridge of her nose. “You were so out of it I didn’t think you would remember.“

“Well, I do.“ Josie pulled her legs to her chest. Of course, she remembered, her heart squeezing together so painfully, bringing tears to her eyes.

“It was the first time he saw me after jumping into Malivore-“

“You don’t owe me an explanation.“ Josie interrupted again, her words more bitter than she had intended.

“It was the only time we kissed after Malivore.“ Hope stated and Josie looked up at her. 

“The first few days I was not in a good place. Sometimes I would wake up thinking I was still in Malivore or something would remind me of a monster. Constantly tired, even thinking of getting up or eating was too exhausting. So I didn’t want to deal with him or anything. But after a while with him trying to see me I knew I couldn’t keep leading him on.“ Hope raked with her fingers through her hair.

“We haven’t been together since the night we slept together.“

Her heart sped up, could that mean?

“But he was at the dinner? He’s hovering over you or trailing behind you like a lost puppy pretty much all the time?“

“Well, he said he didn’t want me to deal with this alone.“ Hope offered, shrugging. “And I think he believes we get back together when I have settled.“

“Will you?“ Josie asked, not meeting Hope’s eyes.

Listening to Hope’s deep sigh, the rustling of the sheets as she moved. “I meant what I said.“ Hope clasped her hand. “I love you.“

“Even with all of this?“ Josie waved over herself.

“Of course, why would it change anything?“

“I lied to you or at least hid things from you.“ Josie put a finger up. “I killed more than a handful of people yesterday.“ Another finger. “I broke the neck of my mother.“ Another. “I’m out of control.“

“Stop.“ Hope held up her hand. “You wouldn’t have listened to me if you were out of control, they deserved it and your mother attacked you first.“ Hope squeezed her hand. “And why didn’t you?“

Josie licked her lips. “You were struggling with your own feelings, the last thing you needed was more problems.“

“Yes, I was that doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried about you or couldn’t have been there to support you.“

Josie considered her next words, glancing up at Hope. Seeing the concern flicker in her eyes, the purse of her lips. “It wasn’t about being a vampire, wasn’t it?“ A pained grimace flashed over Hope’s face. “It’s because saving me killed you.“

“I killed myself.“ Josie rebuffed resolutely, knowing which turn Hope’s thoughts were taking. “I was dead before I came back for you.“

“What do you mean?“ A line appeared between Hope’s brows. “You were fine, you said you would be alright?“ Hope raked with her fingers through her hair, murmuring to herself.

“I poisoned myself.“ Hope stopped her ramble, looking wide-eyed at Josie. “Only spirits and ghosts can transcend into other dimensions and witches keep their powers after death. So I chose, linking us together. When I reached out for my anchor, for Lizzie I brought us both back but I was still dead.“

“You killed yourself?“ Hope’s voice got louder, and she took her hand back, getting up from the bed. Turning her back to Josie. “So you planned to return as a vampire? You gave up your life just to save me?“

Josie observed the tension in Hope’s shoulders, her clenched fists, the shake in her voice. “No.“ Hope turned to face her. “I didn’t plan on turning into a vampire and I didn’t give my life up just for you.“

“I don’t understand. Why did you drink vampire blood and how did-“

“I didn’t drink any and I didn’t plan to come back.“ Josie said steadily and Hope’s fight left her as it hit her what Josie was saying.

“You didn’t plan on coming back. Wait you didn't drink any? How is that possible?“

“Your blood.“ Josie grimaced. “Malivore and your blood didn't negate each other in my system. Rather they sort of bonded? And stayed inside me without harming me? I'm not sure about it, to be honest.“

“My blood turned you?“ Hope breathed. “Wait, your plan was depended on you dying? Dying for me? After everything I told you? Were you so ready to be another name on the list of people I love who died?“

“If it meant saving the most important people to me, yes.“

“People?“ Hope frowned. “Don’t tell me-“ She must have read it off Josie’s face. “I can’t believe you.“ Hope shouted, tears gathered in her eyes. “You thought dying was okay to keep the Merge from happening? To save me? Are you completely insane?“

Josie opened her mouth after all this had worked. “Don’t!“ Hope growled, her eyes shining golden. “Don’t you dare saying it worked. You planned not only to leave me but your sister? Your family, your friends? Just like that?“ Hope’s lips trembled as she looked upwards.

“What do you think it would have done to MG after he had to denounce his family?“ Josie’s reply died in her throat. “What would it have done to your mother, who spent your birthdays, the vacations away from her daughters hoping to find a cure to get a phone call, telling her you were dead?“ Hope wasn’t finished and Josie already felt like throwing up, imagining her mother’s face. 

“What would have it done to your father? After everything he lost, losing you too?“ Hope caught her gaze, gold burning into her. “What would it have done to Lizzie? To Lizzie who freaked out after your fight, thinking you would leave her, hate her forever? Your sister who nearly tore apart your room at the thought of it. What would it have felt like to feel the bond break, to feel the remaining emptiness?“

Josie felt her own tears fall. Her decision had been for Lizzie, to keep her safe, to give her the life she deserved. Lizzie would have been alright. Graduating from high school, getting her degree, finding the love of her life and having a family. Dying of high age with a dozen grandchildren and grand grandchildren. Lizzie would have been alright with their mother at home, no longer searching for a cure and their father's full attention.

“What about me?“ Hope asked quietly, and Josie’s heart churned. “Even my mother said loving a Mikaelson is a death sentence, and she died, for me. Camille, the woman my father loved, so truly, so deeply, died loving him. He died loving me as did my uncle Elijah. So what about me?“ Hope sobbed, her voice breaking.

“What would have it done to me? I still see your body when I close my eyes, face ashen and covered in dirt, your body limp and cold. What would have it done to me, finding you seconds after I finally told you I loved you? After you promised me to stay? After you made me feel so safe? So understood, perhaps even deserving of love and happiness? Tell me what would have it done to me?“ Hope covered her face. “Why would you do that? How could you?“

“You still don’t know?“ Josie chuckled hollowly, desperate at Hope’s confusion.

“I let you borrow all my clothes.“ Josie made air quotes around the borrow. “I let you sleep in my bed where we fell asleep cuddled together and woke up cuddled together.“ Josie stepped closer to Hope. “I let wolf you wrestle with, even fall asleep on top of me despite you weighing like a ton.“ Josie took another step closer with Hope focused on her advance. “I gave you Mr. Snuggles.“ Josie closed the distance between them, backing Hope up against the wall. “I serenaded you.“ Josie placed her hands beside either side of Hope’s head, leaning down slightly so they were eye to eye.

Listening to Hope’s heart speeding up as Josie glanced down to her lips and cupped her cheek. “I love you.“ 

Hope closed the distance, pulling Josie by her neck into a desperation filled kiss. Robbing all the air out of Josie’s lungs and pressing herself closer. Her lips pliable beneath Josie’s, tasting slightly salty and Josie nipped on her bottom lip. Swallowing Hope’s responding whining noise.

“I love you too.“ Hope kissed her again, licking hotly into her mouth. Her hands tangled in Josie’s hair. “But never do this to me again.“ Hope pushed her back, hand on Josie’s chest and eerie golden eyes boring into hers. Josie panted, gaze flickering over Hope’s red-rimmed eyes, gently wiping the tears from Hope’s cheeks.

“I don’t regret my choice but I’ll try from now on not to die If you promise the same.“ Josie panted, mind reeling and just needing to be closer.

“No more self-sacrificing heroics, you are not alone anymore.“ Josie cupped Hope’s other cheek. Stopping Hope from turning away from her. “We are here for you and I know you think you are a cosmic mistake or a loophole from nature but you aren’t. You are a gift, a miracle, to your family, to your friends, to me and I know you don’t believe me, that pretty words won’t quieten these thoughts but I’ll show you until you believe me.“

“You simply amaze me.“ Hope covered Josie’s hand with hers, eyes flickering back between Josie’s eyes and lips. “And I promise to be there for you too, always and forever.“ This time Hope captured her lips slowly, keeping the kiss languid.

It seemed to her as if Hope's love was a tangible thing, running down her throat like ambrosia, warming her up from the inside, making her feel like her heart was turning into a supernova. Burning her up from the inside.

The door flew open with a loud, resounding crack as the Mikaelson family stumbled in. Highly alarmed faces turning confused or smug at their states. Josie tried to untangle herself but Hope didn’t let her go far, entwining their hands.

“Now I see why you were so worried Josie might ravish our dear niece, Freya.“ Rebekah stated, smugness radiating from her as Josie flushed and Hope coughed. “Only she seems more than okay with that.“ Her eyes trailed pointedly over their rumpled clothes and disheveled hair.

“I think this is not the time to joke, we have a lot to discuss and-“ Freya frowned but Rebekah interrupted her.

“You are just sore I won our bet.“ Rebekah singsonged, holding her hand out to Freya with a lifted brow.

“That’s not-“

“I think she might be right with how sure you were that Landon and her were meant to be, babe.“ Keelin ignored Freya’s betrayed look.

“You only say that because this just won you the bet with my husband.“ Davina gave Keelin a knowing look, crossing her arms.

“Wait what.“ Hope’s gaze darted over her family. “You were betting on my love life?“

“We have to amuse our reformed evil selves somehow, love.“ Kol smirked and Rebekah nodded while Hope groaned.

“You idiot!“ A blond flash rushed into the room and Josie stumbled back as she was jumped on.

Not able to right herself she toppled over with the added weight of her twin.

“Lizzie!“ Josie shouted exasperated.

“Don’t Lizzie me!“ Lizzie was a hot mess, eyes red-rimmed as she poked with her finger accusingly into Josie’s chest. “You will tell me everything and then I’ll murder you and then bring you back just to do it again.“ Lizzie glared down at her and Josie submitted, wincing as Lizzie hugged her with so much force she thought her ribs were breaking.

* * *

Josie slowly came too, sighing and cuddling deeper into the warmth, feeling the arms on her stomach tightening.

“Hope?“ Josie murmured, eyes adjusting to the dark.

“Go back to sleep, love.“ Hope whispered, lips brushing over Josie’s cheek.

Josie hummed, opening her eyes. “Nightmares?“

“No, just restless, I guess.“

Josie observed Hope playing with the silver necklace next to her mother’s. Josie grinned sleepily, covering Hope’s hand. “You still like it?“

Hope rolled her eyes. “I told you I do.“ Fingers brushing over the delicate wolf’s head pendant.

“Just making sure I was right in not taking Rebekah’s subtle suggestion of buying an engagement ring.“

Hope sputtered. “She what?“

“That what happens when you offer up your girlfriend to your aunts.“ Josie mock glared, looking more like she was close to falling asleep once more. “She paraded me at least five times around the ring section talking about how you liked it simple but romantic and only Davina kidnapping me stopped her.“

“Oh god, I can’t believe them.“ Hope grimaced, adding. “Or rather I can believe them.“

“And she welcomed me to the family and talked about setting things on fire to bond.“

Hope shuddered, shaking her head. “I think it’s better from now on if I don’t leave you alone with Rebekah.“

“Maybe better this way before I have to answer if I want to wear a dress or a tuxedo for our wedding. Or elope with another Mikaelson.“

“Don’t even think about it.” Hope grimaced. “I’m going to kill her.“ Hope whined and Josie chuckled.

“Would you stop the hand fondling? Some of us are trying to sleep.“

Hope squeaked, moving back and only Josie’s quick reflexes kept Hope from falling out of bed. Pulling Hope back by her shirt and ending up in a heap of tangled limbs with Lizzie groaning.

“What the hell, Lizzie?“

“What?“

They untangled themselves somehow, ending up all on their backs, tightly squeezed together not to fall out of the bed.

“What are you doing in my bed?“

“Twin cuddles?“ Lizzie offered, yawning and pulling at the blanket.

“While I’m sleeping over?“ Hope pulled at the blanket.

“Don’t you have your own room?“ Lizzie sneered, tugging at the blanket.

“Don’t you have your own bed?“

“Will you two stop.“ Josie inhaled deeply. “Lizzie, what are you doing in my bed? You said it was alright for Hope to stay over.”

“Can’t a girl just want to sleep next to her twin?“ Both Josie and Hope shot Lizzie disbelieving looks. “What not even a week ago I was told my sister died.“

“You have been hovering enough together with our parents and Hope.“ Josie held up her hand, stopping both her bed companions from replying.

“Yes, yes, I died and are prone to impulsive, self-sacrificing decisions we had that talk more than a hundred times.“

“Well, it’s true.“ Both said simultaneously, glaring at each other.

“Lizzie how high are the chances that you leave my bed tonight?” Lizzie didn’t answer and Josie groaned. “Great, so time to sleep.“ 

Hope groaned too but settled back down, muttering under her breath.

“Stop hogging the blankets.“ Lizzie growled, tugging at them again.

“Stop hogging the bed.“ Hope curled around Josie.

“Stop-“

“Shhh.“ Josie cut her sister off. “Goodnight.“

“Goodnight.“

“Sweet dreams, love.“

“As long as I see you in them.“ Hope beamed and Josie kissed her softly ignoring Lizzie groaning beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading! :)  
> English is not my first language therefore I’m always looking to improve. So if you see any mistakes it would be nice if you let me know! Title is from Enrique Iglesias “Hero”, it’s also the song Josie sings to Hope. Also, a few passages are from Legacies and the short snippet Josie reads to Hope is from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.  
> On another note for now this is an Oneshot but I would have a few ideas to make this a Twoshot and explore Hope and her family in the aftermath and how Josie would handle her ‘change’. But I’m not sure yet.  
> Thank you for reading and until next time! :)


End file.
